They May Never Forgive Us
by geekdad
Summary: After the Light are defeated, two heroes must accept the consequences for the betrayal and the damage they have caused to their team and each other. Sometimes it's the ones left behind that suffer the most. Now both men must take a moral inventory of their past to decide their future. Spitfire and Chalant.
1. Prologue

They May Never Forgive Us

Prologue

They both sat silently at the diner, their food having gone cold long ago. They didn't speak; they only stared off in the distance, lost in their own personal nightmares. This was the diner they met covertly at years ago, when they were young and dumb, only sidekicks. This was the spot for their pretend clandestine undercover meetings, back when the hero gig was all fun and games for two kids that desperately wanted out of the shadows. How they both longed for those days again, not sure if they wanted to relive them or avoid them, never having met. Their paths would have crossed eventually, but this was where their friendship was formed.

The Reach had been defeated, but not without cost. Kaldur's mind was lost and Artemis's injuries critical, both might never recover. The mental damage left on the League and the Team was equally costly. The accused Leaguers were found innocent of their crimes and released, traveling back to their homes and regaining their lives, but despite this miracle, this victory, the betrayal felt by both teams was relenting and unforgivable, all of it directed at two individuals.

The plan was created by one man, but supported by four. Two of those had sacrificed everything and went into deep cover, a cover they both feared they would never return from. The remaining two were left to cover their tracks using lies and deceit as their primary weapons. While teammates and friends mourned the deaths, the two continued forward with the plan, spreading untruths until even they started to believe them.

It's not to say they did not suffer, sometimes it's the ones left behind that suffer the most. The two men constantly battled each other. Close friendship had mutated into a hated alliance. One had lost the most important thing in his life, the other saw relationships and people he loved suffer due to his master plan, the plan he was forced to create because no one else could. A plan so cold and heartless that lives were treated as chess pawns, players sent out to a battle without knowing who they were fighting. In the end the victory had saved the planet and its billions of inhabitants, but it had cost the two men their souls. There would be inquiries, there would be trials, but the two told them not to bother. They would take full responsibility, full blame. They would not ask for leniency, not offer a defense. They had remained within reach, but grew tired of being still. When it was time, they would come together and face their accusers, their punishment. There was no word when the decision would be made, but they no longer intended to stand motionless.

Wally West and Dick Grayson had no one left but each other. They were completely alone, outcasts. The two had worked together to save the Earth, but now found themselves pariahs to their friends, families, and teammates. They knew the risks, they accepted the costs, and they were prepared to suffer the consequences.

They both stood, retrieving their wallets laying money on the table for the food they couldn't eat. They locked hands and eyes as their handshake turned into an embrace.

They broke apart.

"Six months, back here. Midnight."

The other nodded. "Six months."

They walked out the door and went their separate ways, neither one looking back at the others direction.


	2. What Could Go Wrong

_Author's Note : This is an angry story. I think I am feeding of the betrayal I feel for the hiatus. Because I am an insecure attention hustler, I always appreciate your reviews. The more I get (good or bad) the more motivated I am to release the next chapter. I really appreciate positive or negative criticism so don't hold back. Anyway thanks for reading, feel free to check out my other stuff, and hopefully enjoy. Here we go…_

What Could Go Wrong

The red headed speedster looked out over the great falls of Yellowstone and stared at their majesty. His bags were unloaded and he waited for his ride to arrive, but he was in no hurry as he gazed at the spectacle of what was nature at its finest. He had been to Yellowstone before, but that was for a mission and there was little time to sightsee. No matter how many disasters were averted, there was never enough time to savor the victories, the next mission always lay waiting.

Ben Adams and Rudy West had been army buddies and lifelong friends. They had literally faced life and death together. Rudy had settled into a comfortable life as an educator in the mid-west while Ben had chosen to follow his passion for nature into one of the head Rangers for the National Park Service. This allowed he and his family to travel the states working at the most beautiful locations the country had to offer. Up until Wally was 14, every summer the two families would meet and vacation together, the Adams having one girl, and the Wests having one boy. The two awkward kids forced together by their families eventually formed a genuine friendship of their own. Every year they would come back taller, more attractive, and more mature. They both noticed it. Though they would never speak of it, they had become each other's first crushes. There was a kiss, and for two young kids it had been incredible. Letters were exchanged; snuck long distance phone calls were made, but even at a young age they both knew the distances were against them. Finally one day Wally stopped accompanying his parents on vacations. There had been an accident. Excuses were made, he was doing rehab with his uncle, he had joined an outreach group with some friends in the Northeast, but the young girl still hurt. Her parents moving from park to park had prevented her from making long lasting friendships and connections. So when Wally West was met by the image of Lauren Adams driving her father's pick up, the feeling of nostalgia and history washed over both of them.

"As I live and breathe, Wally is that you?"

"Lauren," he smiled as he hugged one of his oldest friends. "I'm kind of in a haze I'm sorry. You look great. I thought your dad was the one coming."

"You know my dad," she answered "Overcommits to everything and everyone. He is dealing with a wildlife intrusion in one of the upper parks. I'm going to take you to the residence. "

Wally dropped his bags in the trunk bed and was about to sit in the front seat when he was greeted by the giggle of a one Amelia Adams.

She just laughed at the startled red heads expression that quickly turned into a grin

"Wally this is my daughter Amelia. "

Wally reached out his hand and took the young girls and kissed it Prince Charming style. The girl laughed and hopped in the back seat at her mother's urging. The name pulled at Wally's heart strings, but he would not show it openly. Amelia was Lauren's mother's name. She had passed away 8 months ago after a three year battle with cancer. Wally had actually made it up to see her before she passed, but Lauren had been living out of state and they had missed each other several times.

The child was no secret, Wally had known of Lauren's pregnancy right out of high school. The news had shocked the West family, but they always remained supportive. So much of Lauren's carefully planned college plans had been ripped away from her, but she carried on. Giving up the child was never an option, but Lauren would be lying if she said she wasn't crushed when she had to say goodbye to the dream of going off to a big college and starting a new life away from the small towns she had been cast in her whole life.

Due to his own dalliances with a certain blonde archer, Wally would never had cast judgment. If anything it reminded him to be careful. He had always been grateful to her for it, but would never be able to tell her, especially not when the beautiful laughing outcome sat behind them. Wally had no interest in kids at the moment. One day sure, but the only person he would ever consider having them with lay in a coma across the country in a hospital Wally was forbidden to enter, protected by assassins ordered to dispose of him on sight.

As they drove Wally's mind once again wandered back to Artemis. Scenic views passed by the speedster's eyes unknowingly as he remained lost in thought.

"Kind of surreal isn't it?"

"I'm sorry what?" Wally said shaking away from his daydream.

"It's surreal you and I sitting her, driving through the park, when just a few months ago the earth was being invaded by aliens. Kind of makes you feel pretty small and insignificant doesn't it?"

"You have no idea," he smirked kindly.

At her father's home Wally unloaded his belongings and made it out to the small guest cabin behind the Rangers residence. He had been offered a room inside, but preferred the privacy.

After dropping off his bags and examining his surroundings, He joined Lauren on the swing and talked of the old days as Amelia ran around and played. Lauren was more beautiful then he remembered, and the years and motherhood had been extremely kind to her. They spoke of friends and family each other knew. He told her stories about Stanford and living in California. Both of them had been small town kids, but Wally was now branching out, living the dream. She asked about a friend named Dick he had spoken so much of in his letters, but Wally played it off not really knowing what to say.

"I have to run into town for a few, but I'll be back in time to cook dinner this evening, anything you in the mood for?"

"Anything is fine Lauren, but I'll help you cook. I came out here to help, not be waited on. "

Oh don't worry, I saw the list my dad has for you, you relax tonight, Camp Benjamin starts at 0500 tomorrow," she said with a wink. "See you in a while. "

Wally unpacked his bags and lay down on the cot. His parents were furious at him for all he had put them through, the lies about Artemis's death, and all the deceit that followed. Barry Allen politely but firmly separated himself, spending more time with Bart Allen than with his protégé. Bart had been his one supportive family member, and Wally sincerely appreciated it, but still kept the young speedster at arm's length, settling for the self-imposed exile he felt he deserved. However parents wouldn't be parents if they didn't love unconditionally. They may be hurt and angry at their only son, but they would always love and care for him and his well-being no matter what. So when Wally had asked his dad to help him disappear for a while, Ben Adams had been his first and only choice. No one would know where he was, not even Dick. His parents would not lie, but they would keep his location private. When the league had finally made their decision, he would come forth to face the consequences. He unpacked, placed his belongings around the small cedar scented room, and laid down on the bunk for what he planned to be a 15 minute power nap.

Wally jolted awake in a pool of sweat as he looked out the cabin window and saw the sun setting. He had no idea how long he had been asleep, and he still felt as exhausted as he did before he lay down. Sleep was a state he despised now. It was when his guard would finally fall and the memories could come rushing in.

He was still having the same terrible vision he had been suffering through for months, Artemis in his arms, bleeding and broken from his own hand. It was no dream, it was a reality.

He could almost feel her head damp with blood, cradled in his arms as he frantically screamed for medical attention, fearful to leave her side. He could still taste her lips as he performed CPR on her, watching her chest rise and fall, not sure if she was receiving the oxygen he was so desperately trying to provider her. He could still remember the sickening sensation of the movement of the cracks on the side of her head he could touch, the damage to her skull that he had inflicted. One of the worst things about super speed is how slow the rest of the world can be. In his mind it took hours for the medical personnel to arrive, when in normal times it was minutes, the excruciating delay of watching the medics put the oxygen mask on her and carry her to the transport. As the ship flew away, all that was left of her were strands of her golden hair and the blood that soaked his uniform. That was the last time the world saw Kid Flash and as far as he was concerned ever would again.

His blood boiled at the thought of the Witch Boy who had discovered the glamour charm she was wearing. He could imagine the smile that crossed Klarion's face when took control of it. Wally's fists began to shake as he remembered the loud and violent explosions that detonated feet in front of him, savagely hurdling him across the battlefield. He remembered his ears would not stop ringing and the blood from his battered forehead running into his eyes. As he finally regained his vision and saw the smiling form of Deathstroke running towards him, he blasted past Dick towards the villain as Nightwing desperately screamed something Wally could not make out. The mercenary seemed completely unprepared as the speedster savagely slammed into him at the fastest speed Wally could generate in such a short distance. He knocked him to the ground and began punishing him, punishing him for taking his girlfriend, forcing her to do perverted unimaginable things. His imagination went wild as adrenaline pumped through his body. It barely registered that the assassin never put up a fight, never tried to defend himself. When Nightwing appeared at his side and shoved him off, he assumed his best friend was about to take some of his frustrations out on the villain as well, when suddenly Nightwing grasped at the medallion on Deathstoke's chest, ripping it off as the being in front of him morphed into the battered and bloody form of Artemis Crock. She was unconscious and unresponsive and had remained so as far as the speedster knew.

In a sad irony the critical injuries to their daughter had brought the Crock clan of assassins back into a family unit, one that blamed Wally for everything that had happened to their daughter. Even though it was not his plan, he'd not been part of faking her death, and had begged her not to go; Wally was the bulls eye for all of their grief and pain. He loved Artemis's mother and stayed with her, helping her through the pain of loss, but that meant nothing to her when Wally's lies became public. She was the first to threaten to kill him if he came around them, if he ever touched her daughter again. It was not and idle threat, but a promise. A small part of Wally wished she would. Lawrence was similar in his threats, but slightly more graphic. Jade hadn't threatened at all. She had remained eerily quiet until suddenly she acted. With friends and teammates surrounding them, Jade struck swiftly, stabbing Wally through the abdomen before anyone reacted. With Wally's abilities he could have easily avoided it, but he didn't want to. He deserved it. No one would ever understand the personal pain and anguish he suffered over Artemis's eagerness to join and help her old team. Wally had been content with them being full time students, full time retired heroes, but that wasn't fate's plan

As a tear rolled down his cheek, He now found himself in an isolated and unpopulated part of the country, not knowing if the love of his life, the center of his world was alive or dead, hated and despised by the very people he spent his life fighting beside, and estranged from his former best friend who was perhaps the only other person in the world who understood what he was going through. Inside him in a small pain filled room in his mind, he discovered he was strangely fine with that.


	3. We'll Laugh About This One Day

_Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who is following and reviewing the story. Nothing makes a writer feel like they're on the right path than words of encouragement and feedback. You guys have been great. The story is a little dark, but it has to be for now. As with all my stories, this started out as a short piece that is evolving into something bigger. I hope you'll stick around. Please Read and Review even if it is not something you normally do. I can always use the criticism, Thanks._

We'll Laugh About This One Day

The Berghain - Panorama Bar in Berlin was exploding with energy as Dick Grayson ordered the next round of drinks for his new friends. Two beautiful young college students flanked him on either side and hung on his every word as he regaled them and their male friends of stories of his travels and adventures. Dick's German was flawless, and even the club security assigned to watch over Bruce Wayne's adoptive son seemed generally impressed by his persona. The bar was no stranger to powerful people, but when a relative of one of the world's richest men drops in unannounced, the owner and his staff successfully brought their A game. The brunette on his left rested her hand on his thigh slowly threatening to bring it upwards at any moment, while the blonde on his right whispered statements in his ear causing Dick to smile mischievously. The sound system was thunderous and the dance floor was full of young attractive people sweating and grinding to the dance mix. The atmosphere was amazing, alcohol and laughter permeated the large table that held Dick as its ringmaster, and the young women sitting so close that he could feel their lust, were promising him a night that all three of them would never forget.

The perks of being a billionaire playboy were never more prevalent, but in reality Dick had never felt more alone in his life. He was playing a part, a part he hated and despised. From time to time Bruce had to remind him that in order to protect an alter ego, irresponsibility and philandering were two weapons he might have to employ. He had no intention this night of using either one. This was a diversion, an attempt to forget who he was and what he had done, and he was failing miserably at it. Dick told his unplanned entourage he would return shortly and made his way over to the club owner in the VIP section overlooking the dance floor. An inquiry of possibly investing in the club was made, a roll of cash given to the owner for his trouble, instructions to ensure his new friends ate and drank on his dime for the rest of the night, and finally per his request, an escort by the largest security guard he had ever seen to a private exit, so he could leave in anonymity and in peace.

Outside the club in the alleyway, away from the paparazzi and long lines of people waiting for entrance into the club, the former hero buttoned up his wool trench coat and began making his way through the crisp cold night and into the shadows.

He hated his life, he hated the things he had done and the person he had become. Bruce Wayne had saved and ruined his life all at the same time. His training had been fierce, his thirst for vengeance slowly altered into a search for justice. While other kids his age were playing sports, and making friends, he was receiving combat instructions and patrolling the streets of Gotham, when sometimes all he wished for was a return to his old life. A life where his parents and siblings were still alive and the family could continue to travel the world entertaining and mystifying the crowds as The Flying Graysons. That life seemed like a dream now, a vision that would occasionally visit him late at night in his slumber.

Dick Grayson was alone now, separated from his friends and teammates because he had saved the world. The irony was not lost on him. He had not wanted that role, when it came to coldhearted, calculating decisions, that was the purview of the Batman. As he wandered the city, his mind flashed to the many memories and nightmares that continued to plague him.

He never intended to be the Dark Knight. He never wanted to put his friends in harm's way, but when Bruce and the others voluntarily left the world to stand trial, someone had to. He waited. He hoped. He prayed, but no one stood up, no one answered the call. He took the step that no one was willing to take. The plan was complex, the plan was dangerous. He needed someone he could trust with his life, and that list was small and getting smaller every day. Kaldur had been the logical choice; he had lost his first love and those responsible were going to be found and punished. Dick knew he was emotionally compromised, but it was his choice to infiltrate The Light and find those responsible. He was going to do it with or without assistance. People were going to be held responsible and justice would be served, but Kal would need help. After doing it alone for so long, it was agreed upon that he would need someone to protect him and aide him. He had carried the burden too long by himself, and Dick needed to insert someone who could fill that role, the role that would cost two lives and four friendships.

He found a bench and sat down as the emotions he'd been fighting to suppress began to engulf him. No matter how many times the final battle played out in his mind, he could never forget the moment when victory was within their grasp. Artemis had turned the tables, suddenly fighting alongside the team she had been battling for months. The team was weary of her new allegiance, but when she struck down the Terror Twins and several other members of The Reach, that surprise alone had almost sealed their success. Dick felt adrenaline shoot through his body, temporally replacing the exhaustion he had felt for months. Alpha Squad began securing the combatants. Wally had been instrumental in the battle, his blinding speed taking out the regiments of the armies of The Reach before they even knew what hit them. Their relationship had been strained, but the battle weary smile they exchanged spoke volumes, until the last desperate attack by Klarion. He knew The Light had no chance, but in his last act, he could still try to punish the traitors. Kaldur had already been lobotomized by the Martian, and the archer had no idea of the true power she wore around her neck. It seemed fitting her end would come at the hands of her lover, the fool who had once worn Fate's helmet.

As Dick and Zatanna sat in the lobby of the hospital, forbidden by Paula and Lawrence Crock to enter the floor where Artemis's emergency surgery was being performed, the sorceress finally let loose the emotions she had been carrying for days. Wally may have been the bullet, but Dick had fired the gun. He had perverted her magic and betrayed her trust, but most importantly he had broken her heart.

He accepted the anger and betrayal from those closest to him, but none hurt as much as Zatanna. The glamour charm had been given under the guise that it would be used by him to infiltrate a small mafia gang, nothing complex or elaborate. The charm was to be returned quickly, but Dick kept putting it off, stalling, saying he was going to use it shortly, asking for more time, and promising that he was keeping the powerful piece safe and locked away. Little did she know the amulet had been in use all along, worn around the neck of her best friend, as she and the Atlantean infiltrated the enemy.

He, Wally, Artemis, and Kaldur should have been honored heroes, not that anyone of them would have accepted that praise or title. They had saved everything and everyone because they were willing to put on the masks, fulfilling a responsibility they had sworn to do. Instead Kaldur's mind was destroyed, Artemis lay dying in emergency surgery, the girl he had fallen in love with at 13 despised him and Wally…..

That was the something he was not ready or willing to deal with anytime in the near future. Theirs was not just a friendship, but a bond, closer than brothers. His last memory of the speedster had been the hate filled daggers he shot at Dick as the doctor's held the speedster down trying to examine and treat the wounds Jade had inflicted.

Wally was his first and only friend when he joined the superhero community. Dick was a private school educated, high society staple, adopted son of Gotham royalty and carried that reputation with him constantly when the mask was off, but in reality deep down all he wanted to be was a normal teenager with normal friends. Wally West, the quintessential mid-western teenager became that to him and so much more. No one before or sense has understood and shared the bonds of friendship these two men had. They had saved each other's lives more than either could ever count. They had cried on each other's shoulders and laughed together so hard that their ribs hurt for days. Even when girls and crushes started to factor into the equation, their friendship and connection never changed. They may have joked and ragged each other outwardly; but on the inside they remained each other's closest confidants, encouraging and counseling each other out of everyone's line of sight. There was a reason Dick had shared his identity and secrets with Wally and no one else, Wally had made Dick feel normal, and normal was perfect. They were to be best friends for life and each of them knew it, until the Invasion.

He knew he had asked the impossible, and he knew if the roles were reversed he would never have allowed Zatanna to take the risks that Artemis was, but no one could provide the knowledge, skill, and experience necessary to infiltrate a secret criminal organization other than a former one of their own. Dick hated himself for asking, one of a thousand decisions that he would continue to punish himself for.

Dick and Wally had constantly battled each other. Some were passive aggressive, and some were downright violent. They both had to remind each other of the importance of the mission and their friendship. In the end neither had been enough. Now they both carried blood on their hands, both figuratively and literally. His heart was permanently broken, carrying the guilt that Wally held for injuring Artemis, and once again Dick tried to put himself in Wally's place, but couldn't find the strength. Wally had nearly killed the love of his life, the woman he had planned to propose to before Dick had arrived with his request. Wally and Artemis, two retired heroes that had put the masks back on for a friend, now found their lives destroyed, all because of him. Artemis's family was faced with the likelihood that their daughter would live the rest of her life in a vegetative state, and Kaldur would never be able to think or care for himself again. Four heroes, four lives, two physically lost, two emotional so.

Dick was strong. He carried heavy burdens and responsibilities his entire life, but this one was more than he thought he could bear. He had to remind himself off all the good they had accomplished and the lives they had saved, but all he could remember was the day in a therapy session with Canary when he told her he never wanted to be the Batman, and now he had become worse.

Zatanna sat quietly in the waiting room of Gotham Memorial thumbing through her iPad, reading the news, catching up on correspondence, and researching articles on head traumas, trying understand the damage done and the possible chances of recovery. This was a ritual she had been performing for weeks. The Crocks had made it clear that no capes would be allowed in the hospital, let alone around their daughter again, but had allowed an unspoken exception for Zatanna. She was her best friend, and Paula knew that if her daughter had welcomed this girl into her life and her heart, there must be something special about her. It was an uneasy alliance. Zatanna had been told that ex shadow operatives roamed the floor, silently protecting the family, but she had seen no signs of them, but if they were noticeable they would never had been Shadows.

She continued reading articles written by leading neurologists when a raven haired woman stood above her staring.

Zatanna looked up and came face to face with Jade Nguyen holding two coffees. "Morning magician," she said wryly

"Morning assassin." she replied back.

Jade sat down next to Zatanna and handed her the coffee as they both began to drink.

"Thanks ",Z said.

It was also a routine that had been going on for weeks.

"Any changes?"

Jade had been upstairs with her mother and the attending neurologist for most of the morning before coming down to see her sister's friend.

"The doctors are seeing lots of brain wave activity so that is really promising, they're hopeful she might wake up soon, it's what happens after that that they are most concerned. That's when they'll know how much damage the bastard has done,"she said with a subdued anger.

Jade had just violated the main rule of allowing Zatanna's presence in the hospital. Neither Wally nor Dick was ever to be mentioned.

Cheshire quickly regained her composure and continued. "The swelling in her skull has gone down significantly, but all we can do is wait….and pray." she said looking at the floor guiltily.

That statement surprised Zatanna. She had never considered an assassin to be someone who was capable of having a spiritual side.

"Ridiculous right?" Jade stated. "Someone who used to kill for a living praying for mercy? It's not for me magician, it's for her. She is the light in the darkness for our family. She is our hope."

Jade would never allow anyone to see her weep, but despite her steel exterior, her subtle change in voice was enough of a marker for Z to notice. Zatanna had sat with Jade of weeks now, and today was the day that the ex-shadow needed to release some of the burden she carried.

Cheshire continued. "I've never been on this side of it before, never cared what it did to the families left behind. Caring was weakness daddy said."

She stared into the magician's eyes "I understand how mom felt when she looked into her babies' eyes, the way it feels when I look into Lians. Life is precious and not to be taken for granted. The world is dangerous enough without people like me roaming around in it."

Z gently took Jade's hand and squeezed it. "That's why Artemis never gave up on you. She saw something in you, something she refused to let go off. She saw hope Jade. She saw that you wanted off that path, you just needed a push."

"I'm a long way from redemption Zatanna, but I'm trying. Lian deserves it, I never want her brainwashed in the life Artemis and I found ourselves in, but don't kid yourself about one thing. If birdboy had been within arm's reach, I would have gone after him too."

Zatanna looked away and patted the mercenary's leg. "I know Jade...I know."

She cleared her voice quietly and ended with. "I might have too."


	4. You Don't Know Me At All

_Author's Note: Wow thanks for all the followers. I'd like to attribute it to my master story telling, but we all know it's because CN screwed us, and everyone starving for new material. If you haven't had a chance to read these yet, do yourself a favor and find __**Sincerely Yours by Satellites on Parade**__ and __**The Other Side by melbie7**__ (links in my favs)Just amazing stories and great plots, can't beat that. Superman's greatest enemy will always be Lex Luthor, and mine will always be typos. I try to catch them, but the nasty trolls still sneak by. Sorry about that. Anyway hope you enjoy, please take the time to review if you can, and the next chapter is just about ready. If you like this enough I'll try to get it out sooner, just let me know. Thanks._

You Don't Know Me At All

Late August in Yellowstone was the best time to visit the park according to travel guides. With summer over, the park crowds would begin to shrink and give workers and employees time to begin repair work in preparation for the winter months that could come as early as mid-November. It had been an exceptional dry summer and the park and its 3000 square miles of land desperately needed some precipitation to offset the drought.

Wally took a break from form the satellite modem he was wiring at the park office in Canyon Village to watch the crowds interact with the elk that frequently rested in the village square. There was an understanding between the two groups if you didn't bother them, they wouldn't bother you. Thousands s of photographs were taken and thousands of stories told of this unique ecosystem and understanding this park provided.

It was midafternoon, but the natural coolness of Wyoming had people wearing jackets and sweatshirts, but not Wally. His natural high body temperature, that his internal thermostats kept at between 100 and 102, allowed him to stay comfortable in most cool settings in shorts and t-shirts. Winter in Wyoming would be different, but for now it was extremely comfortable.

Wally worked himself into near exhaustion every day finding it to be the only way he could sleep. He was beginning to get use to the guilt, but the unknown still ate away at him. He needed to talk to someone, someone who would understand what he was going through, but he had pushed away the only person who would fit that bill. With lots of solitude and time to himself, he begrudgingly began to understand why Dick had asked for their help, and as much as he hated it, he found himself agreeing with him. Only Artemis could have been able to pull of what she did and be the partner Kaldur needed to have. This wasn't some minor criminal organization flexing its muscle, this was an Extinction Level Event and billions of lives were possibly at stake. Billions. The thought of that number made him laugh. Billions of lives relying on them from a plan concocted in his kitchen over Chinese food. If people only knew the truth.

Wally clearly remembered running the streets with the young Robin, thwarting robberies and burglaries. Misdemeanor type crimes that might have been a little risky for local law enforcement, but were exactly the type crimes two young heroes were looking to deal with. Neither one would dream of a day that they would make decisions that could save a world form an alien invasion. Billions of lives. Alien invasions. Who used words like that?

Wally finished wiring the receiver to the power source and closed the casing, one down and nine more to go. A morning of moving debris and trees off roads and trails, wiring and computer work in the afternoon, and doing some hiking, dinner and bed in the evening. Pretty much a typical day.

This work felt good, it kept his mind busy, but it wasn't rocket science. Nothing kept his mind occupied like science did. He could easily become obsessed with a problem or equation and loose himself in it for hours, until a certain blonde archer would gently grab his chin and pull him out of his studies and into her. He missed school, but he couldn't go back to Stanford, not without her. He began hitting his forehead in frustration. He couldn't believe he had allowed himself to be bullied by her family, and if he hadn't been the cause of her injuries he would have fought them tooth and nail, but it was different and sadly Wally knew it.

Wally had never experienced heartbreak like this, he knew he wasn't the first nor the last, but he wondered how people lived with it, because he sure wasn't. His girlfriend's condition would remain a mystery to him and there was nothing he could do about in the foreseeable future. All he could do now was pray.

Artemis would tease him relentlessly about how he could deny magic but accept religion. He never had a good answer other than that was the way he was raised. In reality he accepted magic, he may deny it outwardly, but he had seen it, experienced it firsthand. Religion was harder for his science based mind to accept, believing in things that had no absolutes, no beginnings or endings, but that's what faith and hope were all about, and that was what he hung onto now. He closed his eyes and for the umpteenth time prayed for her and that one day they could see each other again.

He packed his tools into his back pack and looked for the Gator he drove around the park when a small girl approached him holding a Gatorade.

"Walleee," the voiced said robotically, mimicking the Pixar character before breaking out into laughter.

"Amelia Badillia. Thanks squirt," he grinned taking the drink and chugging it down in seconds.

Lauren smiled watching the exchange and approached from behind. "Ya done yet? I can't do any online shopping until you finish wiring this mess." she smirked.

"Ok lazy. I've got a novel idea. Get in your truck, put in drive and go into town and do it," he smiled back sarcastically. "How far could the nearest mall be anyway?"

"Oh about 300 miles," she replied

"Oh…"

"Yeah." she laughed with a mix of superiority and humor. "Unless you're the Flash, mall shopping is a bit of a challenge out here."

Wally nervously laughed, trying to deflect the statement. "I better got on with it huh."

"Nah I'm just yanking your chain. We brought you some lunch. Take a break. Dad won't care. All he has done is sing your praises since you got here."

"Where is he?"

"He and a few other rangers are in the North Ridge. That area had some lightning strikes last night and they're just checking for fires. Just a precaution, nothing to worry about, but damn we need some rain. The snow will eventually take care of it, but that could still be several weeks away and this place is becoming a tinderbox fast."

The two sat down and Wally dug into the lunch she had packed. After a few weeks Lauren had discovered Wally's appetite and had adjusted to it bringing several sandwiches along.

"Where do you put all of that Wally, I mean seriously?"

"I'm a growing boy, what can I say?"

"You're twenty-two. If you're not careful you're gonna be growing out, not up."

He smiled back and eagerly started on sandwich number four.

"Wally," Lauren spoke nervously clearing her voice. "You know if you ever want to talk about…you know...about what you ran away from… I mean left behind...I'm here you know. Got two good ears and everything."

The speedster smiled warmly. "I appreciate it Lauren, and…I might just take you up on it."

"Let me know. I'm always here, probably always will be," she said glumly.

"Why do you say it like that?" He asked.

"Wally look at me. I'm twenty three, I have a kid and a high school education. Doors aren't exactly opening for me left and right. I wouldn't change anything for the world," she smiled nodding in her daughter's direction, "but I lost any chance at a scholarship when I missed final exams pushing out that little pumpkin. I still graduated with pretty good grades, but it was too late at that point. It's kind of hard going to Biology class with an infant."

"Why don't you go now?"

"I don't know. Dad's in a better place now so I can't use that as an excuse, but Amelia is in kindergarten at the only good school around here and it's just…I don't know…. I just don't see me ever leaving here. I always dreamed of going to the big city, New York, Gotham, Boston. I always hoped I would end up out there. I've spent my whole life being in the middle of nowhere at these parks with my family, I love it don't get me wrong, but just once I'd love to see what it's like being a city girl."

She felt a burning in her eyes and turned away looking off any direction but at him. "You want to now the God's honest truth? I'm scared. It's a lot easier to not try than to fail. Not all of us are geniuses and get full rides to Stanford."

The words stung slightly but he didn't show it. It seemed hypocritical to him trying to talk someone into college when he was so busy running away from it, running away from everything.

"Oh well, better get to work here comes my dad."

Wally jumped up grabbing the remaining sandwiches about to move out when his seated friend just laughed

"Psyche."

"God you suck," the speedster grinned and reminded himself how good that simple act could feel.

Days later Jade walked into the hospital for the last visiting hour of the night. She was beginning to feel the exhaustion of the routine, but was prepared to do it as long as necessary. This would never be her mother's burden to carry alone, not as long as she was around. Jade had missed the morning visit due to her daughter's fever and needing the attention only a mother could give. Roy gladly handed over Lian, clearly frustrated with his three year old and of playing single dad for weeks.

Jade pushed the sixth floor button and reached into her pocket to retrieve the phone and check the time. It was gone. She thought back and realized she hadn't used it that morning either. She sighed, realizing it was probably lost and she had one more task to add to an already busy tomorrow.

She got off the elevator and rounded the corner to a familiar if not slightly weakened husky voice.

"Mom I can do this myself."

"Stop fighting me and eat," mother pleaded. You've lost almost twenty pounds. Now open wide and eat this Jell-O or so help me god…"

"Artemis!" Jade screamed and ran in and knelt by her sister bed. Artemis reached over and grabbed her sister and held on for dear life. Neither spoke. They didn't have to. Their embrace and tears said all that was needed. Jade ignored the oozing wound and staples in her skull, never mentioned the shock of Artemis long hair shaved and cut, all that mattered was she was awake and alive and despite the injuries, still the most beautiful thing she had seen in months.

After minutes they let go. A few years back sais and arrows would be in play if these two women were within 15 feet of each other, but those days were long past thankfully. They had fought, clawed, and bled to reach this point in their relationship and had to intention of ever turning back the clock again.

"How long have you been awake?"

Paula answered. "Since around noon, here this might come in handy," and tossed her daughter an annoyed look and her phone.

"You left this here yesterday, might come in handy. Now try and get her to eat, I'm going to find the doctor about ordering a feeding tube."

"God mom, ok," Artemis irritably smiled. "I'll eat, but I hate Jell-O. Can they find me something else, we'll save this for Wally, he's nuts for this stuff."

The room suddenly became silent, like all of the oxygen had been sucked out of the room.

Jade and Paula stared at each other when her mother's expression grew grim. Artemis observed the two women with trepidation and concern when before she could ask the question Lawrence Crock entered the room.

He walked over to his confused and irritated daughter and stood over her bed. "Welcome back baby girl. How ya feeling kid?"

"What the hell is he doing here?" she demanded.

"Yep she sounds normal to me," he laughed. "Glad you awake; believe it or not you had me worried. Do us all a favor and don't die for again for a while, it's wearing my ass out," he chuckled.

"Kids' mommy and daddy need to talk for a few, adult type shit. Excuse us a sec."

As he walked off Artemis sat in stunned disbelief, not knowing where to begin. Thoughts and feeling rushed through her as the inquisition began.

"Jade what in the hell happened since I've been out? What the f*** is he doing back here? Don't tell me mom is getting back involved with that asshole. And where the hell is Wally? Mom keeps dodging the question and it's really starting to piss me off. She won't even give me my phone. Let me borrow yours real quick."

The questions came fast and furious and Jade, while never at a loss for words, had no idea what to say. Truth was what Artemis deserved, but Cheshire honestly didn't know if that was best for her at this point. She was pissed her mother had left her alone with her sister without giving her the play, letting her know what was taboo and what was not. Her parents had made it clear that Wally West was never welcome back, and doing so would end up a fatal mistake for him, one that Cheshire would gladly be willing to rectify. Evidently that nugget of information had not been shared with the archer yet. Sooner or later, Jade and Roy would return to the life they forged together, leaving Artemis and her mother alone, and if this issue wasn't settled, Jade knew there would be more calls, more battles, and she would end up right back in the middle of it.

Everyone involved knew it would be only matter of time before Sportmaster left the fold. He was on parole and undoubtedly back to his criminal ways right under then man's nose, despite the short leash the officer had promised him. Her death and the subsequent near fatal beating had infuriated her father. Jade didn't know how much the elder Crock actually cared about Artemis or really any of them for that matter, but there was always one thing the Crock family could always unite for. Revenge, and it was coming soon.

Before Jade could reply Paula wheeled herself back in.

"You will not be using the phone, and the boy is not allowed around you again. This is not negotiable Artemis."

"The boy? Did you just call him the boy? Mom this is Wally we're talking about. You know the best thing that ever happened to me? Your words mom, your words."

"Artemis you have been in critical condition for weeks. Broken bones, contusions, internal bleeding, and let's not forget a small thing called a fractured skull. At least two neurologists diagnosed brain damage and one said you'd never walk again."

"Mom I'm fine," she winced as she tried to sit up more in the hospital bed, "What does any of this have to do with Wally?"

"You're not fine! " Paula yelled, weeks of anger and exhaustion finally taking its toll. "We don't even know what you are yet. It's going to take months before the doctors can determine what damage has been done to you. All because of that bastard…." she clinched her fists and looked away.

"You do know why your here right?" Jade asked cautiously.

"Yes Jade," she answered he voice becoming louder and more angry with each passing minute. "The battle I know. I don't remember everything, but I do know they were retreating. If all of us are standing here it's pretty easy to assume we won, and for the second time, what the hell does any of this have to do with Wally?"

Artemis gathered herself as her temple began to ache. She took slow deep breaths trying to calm herself. She was incredibly weak and doctors warned her not push herself. Who knew asking questions could be so tiring and stressful she thought. The archer lowered her voice and began again.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about the plan, about what Kaldur was going to do to me, about all of it. God knows I wanted to. I never wanted to hurt either one of you. I hate myself for what I was put you through, but it was for the mission, there was just too much at risk, and you know you both would have done the same thing if you'd been in my place. Now please," she gritted her teeth, "give… me… my… damn… phone."

"Do you know how you got hurt? her sister calmly asked.

"No Jade I don't," she snapped. "There were explosions, detonations, I was falling I think. I don't remember every little thing, I'm sorry. Sue me! We were fighting an alien fricking invasion. Who knows what the hell the probably fired at me…."

"Kid Flash put you here," Paula said coldly. "He is the one who did this to you. You served your purpose, you played your part, and when your allegiance became into question, you became a liability. When the truth threatened to come me out, you had to be silenced one way or another.

"Mom what in the f*** are you talking about?"

"Artemis how can you be so blind? They played you. You were just another pawn in their twisted chess game. The "boy" used your relationship to coerce you into this. I realize you've never been in love before, but you can't afford to be this naïve. Those two have a connection that supersedes anything you may have thought he felt about you. Neither one has even attempted to check on your progress, neither one has sat in that waiting room. Does that sound like love to you Artemis?

Despite all she had seen and felt over the last hours, a real fear grew insider her that she was still comatose. Nothing made sense, it was like some bizarre alternate universe where she was the hero and Kid Flash was the villain. This was the man she loved, the person she dreamed about spending the rest of her life with, not some sort of criminal mastermind. "

"I don't know what in the hell someone told you!" she screamed, but it's not like that. You have no idea what really happened."

Immediately her husky voice began to crack and a combination of her injuries, fatigue, and the PTSD doctors had warned might all attacked her at once. Her breathing became hurried and her pulse quickened causing all the damaged organs and systems in her body feedback all at once. As the monitors in her room and the nurses' station went off, Jade and Paula moved quickly out of the way, allowing the doctor's access to archer as a sedative was quickly placed in her IV.

She stared to become frantic. "Mom …Mom! Don't leave me. Please God. I need to tell you something. Mom!" she wailed as her mother in tears and her sister were ushered out of the room and doctors began shining lights in her eyes measuring dilation as the sedative began to kick in and everything began to go dark.


	5. We Have a History

_Author's Note. For all you Nightwing fans I may have taken a few liberties with his background. I think I added a brother or two. With the New 52, who the hell knows anymore? Try not to flame me for it. The older Dick Grayson is kind of hard to write, trying to make him not be the brooding hero his old boss is. This chapter moves a little slow, but bear with me, it's building to something. Well as always thanks for the followers and reviewers, if you have not dropped you opinion yet, please give me a sentence or two.__ j9162. Brandan, oaktavor, and Hockey Gir, thanks for the encouragement. R & R and hope you enjoy_

We Have a History

The Munich circus had been one the most famous circus troupes in all of Europe for years, but the interest in the festivals had slowly lost its popularity over the decades. No longer were they the show stooping events that came to towns all over the world to sold out shows and glowing reviews. They had now become a niche market, but still somewhat successful on a much smaller scale.

Jack Haley had been an amazing owner and businessman. He had a loyal and family oriented business, and he treated all his performers and workers like family. It had been an extremely hard decision for Dick to leave him, but he was young and a circus life for an orphan was no way to grow up, no matter how romantic that existence might have sounded. Jack would have adopted him, but the opportunities that Bruce Wayne offered could never be matched.

Nothing had made Dick Grayson happier in years than being able to revisit and help Jack get his show back on track after suspicions of foul play had plagued his small circus. His troupe like many others had seen the traveling circus slowly become a dying art form, but within the last few years they had traveled much of North America to small success, but Jack had never been in it for the money, it was the magic he saw in the audiences eyes that drove him. You couldn't put a dollar amount on that.

The train ride to Mittenwald was long, but the scenery was well worth the ride. The city was long considered one of the most beautiful towns in the Bavarian Alps, but Dick had not chosen it to ski or hike, he came there to disappear. During his days in the circus, Germany had always been his favorite country to perform in. His parents even spoke of relocating there one day when or if the opportunity to join the bigger shows ever presented themselves. Haley's circus was big time, but the Munich Circus was Broadway. That's what everyone aspired for. Outside of Gotham, Germany was the closest thing that felt like home, and Dick was in need of one right now.

The train car was fairly empty and Dick appreciated the solitude. The long ride didn't bother him, the rumbling of the train was surprisingly soothing, the hum of the engine the lullaby. He had been lightly sleeping when his phone buzzed and brought him out of his slumber. Receiving of a text surprised him. This was a new phone and a new number, his old ones discarded weeks ago. As far as he knew, only two people had access to it, Bruce Wayne and Wally West. Bruce had been supportive of Dick's decision to vanish. He told Dick it was an unnecessary action, but recognized his need for solitude. It was a long road ahead of him, and after all he been through, he deserved a rest stop.

He was expecting his mentor's name to appear on the display, but was shocked when it was Wally's. He missed his friend, but wasn't sure if that term applied anymore. To say they left on bad terms would be an understatement. There had been no blows, no heated exchanges, just an emotionless embrace and a vow to return to face their accusers. That was where it ended.

He would be lying to himself if he said he didn't feel resentment for his former best friend. The plan had been Nightwing's idea, but it was modified, adjusted, and agreed on by all four of them. Kaldur was not the only one forced to make impossible decisions. Wally had been put in the unimaginable position of heart versus head. Had it been his decision alone, Artemis would never have gone, but he knew his girlfriend and respected her choices even if he didn't agree with them. That was one of the main components of their love, and he knew the choice was always hers to make. He just hoped she wouldn't. Dick had known what he was asking, and hated having to do it; he just didn't realize later how much Wally would resent him for it. Their relationship had been torn apart, and if their last interaction any indication, he was not going to enjoy the contents of this text. He was wrong.

_(W. West)_ How are you?

_(R. Grayson)_ Good I guess, you?

_(W. West)_ About the same. So where did you end up?

_(R. Grayson_) You first.

_(W. West)_ I'm in Poughkeepsie, New York at the local Oyster festival. SpongeBob and Squidward are the grand marshals of the Crustacean Parade. Thinking of settling down here.

Dick chuckled at the text. It had been months of only curt responses and heated exchanges as the only communication the two shared. This was a nice reprieve.

_(W. West)_ And you?

_(R. Grayson)_ I'm selling jewelry and chicklets in a small village near Monterey Mexico, a few miles outside of the Mesoamerican Pyramids. Business has been pretty good. I think I made around $3.00 yesterday.

_(W. West)_ Got anything with Lightning Bolts on it?

_(R. Grayson)_ I'll check our inventory. If we have one, do you want me to ship it to you?

_(W. West)_ Nah. I'll come get it myself. Was thinking about wearing it at our tribunal. Some bling might lessen our sentence; well mine at least, your screwed.

_(R. Grayson)_ Thanks.

_(W. West)_ Hey that's what best pals are for right?

Dick wasn't sure what to make of that last statement, was it sarcasm or venom? He decided to play it off and see what direction the conversation would go. A few moments went by without any further correspondence when Wally sent another.

_(W. West)_ There's been no news on Artemis, I'm completely cut off, and as a matter of fact they told me to watch my back. So I have that going for me. If you read about a bloodbath at the oyster festival, chances are that's me

Only Wally could be so corny and funny at the same time he smiled.

_(R. Grayson)_ If you need some back- up don't hesitate to call. I can have Patrick and Mr. Crabs there in minutes.

_(W. West)_ LOL

_(W. West)_ Dick if you do hear something I hope you'll let me know.

_(R. Grayson)_ Within seconds. You can count on it. You do the same.

_(W. West)_ I will and thanks.

_(W. West)_ I'll do better keeping in touch, OK?

_(R. Grayson)_ Me too Wally.

_(R. Grayson)_ Despite everything, you know we did good right?

_(W. West)_ I know Dick. I really do know. Just kinda hard right now.

_(W. West)_ Enjoy Mexico and make sure you drink lots of water; I hear it's good for you. Wallman out

_(R. Grayson)_ I will and…thanks for the text.

_(W. West)_ Anytime. Keep in touch.

_(R. Grayson)_ You too.

Dick put his phone back in his pocket and laughed. He truly enjoyed the humor, perhaps the next time they texted he'd really find out what his friend had been up to, but this was a nice start. It was still a long road ahead for both of them, but suddenly it seemed brighter than it had hours ago.

When Dick left the train platform into Mittenwald, the playbill on the wall of the station immediately caught his eye. The Dendrick Circus would be doing local shows as they geared up for a more comprehensive tour of the small towns and cities of Europe later in the year. He had never actually heard of the act before, but had always been a sucker for the underdog.

Days earlier he had the played the billionaire playboy's favorite son routine, but now chose a much different approach. He found a very small, very shady looking motel on the outskirts of town and booked it for two weeks. Everything was paid for in cash. Other than rumor, there would been no concrete evidence Dick Grayson had been in Europe, truthfully not anywhere he supposed. He and Wally had agreed to keep a low profile as they awaited the League ruling. Those words alone frustrated him to no end. What gave them the right? He and Wally had agreed to face the consequences together, the only two conspirators left unscathed, but the idea of the Justice League or some Government Agency prosecuting them or deciding their fate after all they had done and sacrificed was laughable.

Dick Grayson was no stranger to the underworld. Sometimes looking the other way occasionally would end up with a favor owed, that one could keep in their pocket. The players could be anyone from minor crime bosses, to reputable politicians, to even from time to time renowned doctors. Those favors had been called in recently, yet there was still no news on his injured comrades. All parties were keeping a very tight lid on the conditions of Kaldur and Artemis, but he kept the feelers active. You did not want to owe Nightwing a favor and not deliver, that could end up with a hospital visit of their own, or worse a visit from his boss.

As he made his way through town, he noticed the signs. Some decorated lamp post, some carefully placed on streets signs. Notifications of missing children. Dick wasn't sure how many were duplicates of the same document placed there by desperate parents, or if it was multiple missing. Runaways most likely, but abductions shouldn't be ruled out. No matter how quaint the town, evil could still move unabated in any shadows. Bruce had taught him that. Once he got settled, he intended to find out the reason behind them. He may not wear the mask, but Dick Grayson would never give up being a hero.

The scent hit him before he saw it. The aroma of the food, the unmistakable smell of the animals, the thick whiff of burning ozone from circus lights. It was overwhelming and he couldn't help but smile. It was a feeling he desperately missed. He could almost feel what it was like to be seven again.

The big top was empty save for a few workers cleaning the ring and running additional lights. This troupe was much smaller than he anticipated, but they made the most of what they had with charm and color. Above him he saw two small girls; they could not have been more than nine or ten. There was a definite resemblance that even the former Robin could see from the distance. They appeared to be sisters. The two trapeze artists stood 30 feet above the ground on opposite platforms waiting for the swing to reach its apex.

The net was up for safety purposes, Dick remembered the relief he felt when he rehearsed, seeing it below him like a welcomed blanket. The older girl moved first, diving forward, barely making the bar. She swiftly swung her body around into a standing position, dropped to the bar and locked her legs around it, hanging upside down as she waited for her younger sister to begin her routine. When the moment arrived the smaller girl dove for her sister's outreached hands, locking on to them perfectly. In the same fluid motion she summersaulted from her sister's grasp back towards the platform she had originally began on. Unfortunately she was about 3 inches short. The fall was quick, but she never panicked. The young acrobat loosened her body and easily landed in the net unscathed.

Dick observed her closely as she climbed out of the net, expecting to see anger or disappointment, but all he saw was a smile. She loved what she did and he could tell she was good. Her sister called down to her from above laughing with her, not at her. Dick remembered the teasing between his siblings on similar instances like this, but it was usually him on the giving end. Anyone, family included, knew Dick was easily the most talented of his family, but he never acted like it, was never arrogant. He used that enthusiasm to encourage his brothers, not antagonize them, much like the two siblings before him were doing now.

As the younger acrobat's feet reached the ground, her smile began to fade when she saw the brunette decked out in black watching her. Dick approached the young girl to compliment her fearlessness, when he was grabbed by both arms and brought to the ground. His attackers were big and they were fast, but they had absolutely no chance. Two well-placed strikes to certain nerve clusters and both men fell limply to the ground. A third, much older man stood off to the side clearly nervous.

"What do you want?" he uneasily snapped. "There are no children for you to prey upon here."

"What are you talking about?" the brunette asked cautiously.

The both stood feet apart, quizzically staring at each other.

"I'm not here to prey on anyone. I saw the big top and just had to look. I'm just kind of…a circus brat you could say. I grew up in one back in the states."

The older man still remained hesitant. "You're American?"

"Yes. I'm Dick…" he hesitated, but chose the honest approach anyway. "Dick Grayson."

"Wilhelm Schultz, the older man responded. "This is my circus. Your German is very impressive, you speak it like a fellow countrymen. So tell me Herr Grayson. What troupe did you supposedly grow up in?"

"Jack Haley's Circus sir. My family and I were with him for years."

"What exactly did you say your name was again son?"

"Dick Grayson,' he replied again quizzically as he noticed a spark of recognition in the older man's eyes.

"The Flying Graysons?" the old man asked eyeing the brunette much differently now.

"Yes sir. My mom, dad, and brothers. …They aren't with us anymore."

"I know Jack Haley well. It's a small circle of us still doing this silly profession. Perhaps we should call me him and see if you are who you say you are?"

"Lead the way Herr Schultz," he smiled. Seeing the high wire again and getting to talk to Jack Haley, Mittenwald was looking like the perfect destination.

Hours later, after a friendly phone reunion and verification with Jack Haley, Schultz was much more warm and cordial. "I'm sorry for my rudeness. I would apologize for the men who grabbed you, but they seem to have caught the worst of it."

"I'm sorry about that," Dick replied

"No, the apology is mine. We have to be very careful around here. Children in this town and the surrounding areas have been disappearing at an alarming rate. You and I both know the circus can be a destination for abused children to get away from their families when they are….mistreated," Schultz said wincing at the definition that word truly conveyed.

"I protect my staff and my children, they are my family, but the abductions around her are frightening the townsfolk and police alike. Just last week a child never returned from school."

"That's horrible. What are the police saying?"

"Not much. We are far enough away from the capital not to make this a national issue, and most of the children are from poor families on the outskirts of the city. So the information is not getting out like it should. I'm afraid until some government official or wealthy person's child disappears that nothing will be done about it."

"Are the girls runaways?"

"Nadia and Natasha? Yes. Herr Grayson. They were the last. When she and her sister came to me, they were malnutritioned and neglected. Their worthless father came here wanting them back, but the girls begged to stay. Their mother had been long dead and the father was clearly troubled. I offered them a new home in exchange for a small amount of money and I'd say all parties were relieved. She and he sister are now wards of the circus, well of course me actually, but it sounds so much more interesting when we say it like that. They are quite proud of it actually."

Upon hearing their names mentioned, the two girls shyly walked in to Schultz's office and formally introduced themselves to the dark haired stranger. After pleasantries were exchanged, the owner excused himself briefly to attend to lighting issues, leaving the three acrobats alone.

"You both looked good up there. A bit rushed, but your timing was perfect." He looked directly at Nadia and continued." If you tuck your role a little tighter, you'll make it next time no worries."

Both girls were impressed, and of course instantly charmed by the attractive 20 year old, but more importantly they could sense a camaraderie that only people in the business could detect.

"I have trouble with my tucks. Natasha's much better at it."

"Am not, "her sister interrupted, "she is the best acrobat here and she knows it. She's just being humble, which gets really annoying by the way," she smiled.

Dick smiled back kindly at the girls. Pride in family, It was a great trait. "Well I could show you a few things I've learned over the years if you're interested."

Both girls nodded excitedly and they made their way to the tower. Dick felt his palms begin to sweat, not in nervousness, but in excitement. This was going to be fun, and for the first time in months as he climbed, his guilt and sadness stayed behind him on the ground.


	6. Distraught

_Author's Note. Not my best chapter, sorry in advance. Setting the stage is taking longer than I planned. Hoping I didn't veer too far off-course, but I'm a details guy, what can I say? Welcome aboard all you new followers out there. Please drop a review if you can, and thanks to everyone who already has, it's very rewarding and motivating. Enjoy._

Distraught

Artemis was asleep when Zatanna arrived. Paula had been convinced by her two daughters to finally go home for the night to sleep in her own bed. As expected, Lawrence Crock was long gone. He had made sure his youngest child was going to survive, but that had been the extent of it. Despite his parole status, it was widely assumed by people in the know that he was still a very viable gun for hire, and by now had retreated back into the darkness awaiting his next victim.

Z had been watching her friend for weeks, listening to doctors who feared the coma and damage might have become permanent, but she had beat the odds, she usually did. Despite the progress she was making, watching her slumber made Zatanna uncomfortable, fearful once again she would not wake up. Zatanna wanted to be so mad at the archer, so upset at her for the lies, but when magician looked at the scars and staples adorning the side of her shaved head, none of that seemed important anymore. Artemis began to stir when Zatanna sat down and held her hand as she slowly awoke with a pained smile.

The two women had both bonded years ago, discovering the same father issues and rebellious streaks they both shared. The same people that would not have paired the archer with the speedster as a couple, would also have laid money against the magician and the ex-shadow ever becoming close friends, but whoever said opposites attack could not have been more right.

Zatanna had been born into the hero life. Her father, a long standing member of the Justice League, had known all along this path was inevitable, but had fought her to the very end before finally accepting his only daughter choice. The group of extraordinary young people she had been introduced too had convinced her to join them, to fight for their cause, and despite his objections, he had never been more proud.

Much like her fellow teammates, she accepted the risks that came with the job, but was never truly prepared to deal with the loss or more specifically the death of her best friend that now sat before her alive and awake.

An hour later when Paula entered the hospital room, Zatanna and Artemis were deep in quiet conversation. Both had puffy eyes and red faces and it was hard to tell if they had been crying or fighting, perhaps both. Paula cleared her voice directing their attention to her ,when the magician respectfully stood and prepared to leave and give the room back to her mother.

Zatanna bent down and kissed her friend on the forehead. It was a simple act, but one that carried deep meaning.

"Rest up, I'll see you soon ok?"

"I will. I want you to come get me before Kaldur leaves. I'm ….ready to talk to them, all of them," she said firmly.

Zatanna nodded and left the room, giving Paula a respectful nod as she closed the door behind her.

Paula was irritated that Artemis had taken a visitor outside of her family, she could not have been clearer with her instructions, but decided not to chastise her daughter when she saw the archer's angry expression directed toward her. Paula had been dreading the inedible conversation since Artemis had awoken, but it was time to face it head on.

"I know everything Mom, Everything. Banished? Excommunicated? Are you freaking kidding me? After all we did, after all we sacrificed? Zatanna tells me the League wants to turn this case over to the civilian authorities to prosecute them for the loss of life and violations of the National Security Act. Where do they get the balls?"

She rubbed her fingers in her eyes disbelievingly, trying to put into words what has been running through her mind since she awoke.

"I don't know why he took the blame. I don't know why he told you those things, but it was a group decision. You really piss me off when you make me sound weak and gullible. You know how I was raised; you know trust was never in our vocabulary. Do you honestly think I wouldn't have been able to read if I was being played from someone as bad a liar as he is?"

"He did a fairly good job at it Artemis. He hit me when I was the most vulnerable, like a master storyteller."

"He did it for me!" she screamed. "Don't you see what he had to turn into to protect me! My god he would never had left my side if he had had the chance. He has taken a bullet for me before, and you fucking dare to tell me I was played, to make everything we have together a lie. How fucking dare you!"

Silence claimed the room for minutes as the two women calmed themselves. "They had to lie Mom, the Light would have killed Kaldur and me if they had found out who we were. He's not like us and you know it, neither of them are. God I can't believe I have to defend him to you after all he has done for me."

"Did you know dad told us you were dead when you were put in that prison in Hanoi? You remember that stretch don't you? This wasn't some black op, some super-secret covert mission, you got sloppy and you paid the price, end of story. My god Mom, I was six and Jade was nine. Do you have any idea what that did to us? That piece of shit only came clean after you got released. He said it was because he didn't want us to hope, because hope makes you weak. "

"That's all Wally had was hope. We both were afraid we wouldn't see each other again. This mission was righteous Mom, not some Shadow bullshit you and dad pulled. Z told me how destroyed he was, how much he comforted you. Don't you get it? This was real to him; he didn't think I'd make it back."

Paula began to protest when Artemis cut her off.

"I know you threatened him, I know what Jade did to him. You lied when you said he hadn't come by, hadn't tried. Did you actually send the Shadows after them? You know they're not hiding right? Their punishing themselves, when all we did was save everyone. Pretty fair huh?"

Paula wanted to intercede, wanted her side to be known, but all she could do is listen and witness her daughter's sorrow, feel and understand the pain she had been holding inside for months.

Artemis wiped the beginning of a tear from her. "Mom he begged me not to do it. He tried so hard to convince Dick to let him go, but I was the only one with the skills thanks to the stellar childhood and training you all gave Jade and I. I pulled his heart out and stepped on it. He was scared I'd get caught up in the rush, and he was right, it swallowed me. Before I knew it I was attacking friends, blowing up our base, and snuggling up to that fucking one eyed mercenary like his love slave.

Her eyes were burning, but she refused to cry, the anger and resentment now flowing both ways.

"Four months ago it was just so perfect, he and just being students, just the two of us in a new life. You were so happy for us remember? That's all you could talk about. The first Crock to go to college. The first one to leave the life behind. Look at me now," she frowned, running her fingers across her shaved head.

She reached to her bedside table and grasped the amulet.

"You know what this is right?"

Paula nodded.

"Then you know what it can do."

Imagine watching the person you are in love with, hanging all over this human garbage for months in some twisted mentor-creepy old geezer boyfriend. Taunting and teasing you, making you think all you had together was a lie. Then imagine that bastard rushing at you with his sword blared, about to take your damn head off. What would you do mom if you had the chance? You don't even have to answer."

"I love him so much Mom, more than I ever felt was possible. Wally believed in me when no one else would. Now you and everyone else has turned against him, when it was my decision. I have spent my whole life trying to make you proud. I know what you sacrificed for Jade and I and I will never ever forget it, but if something happens to either one of them, I swear to god whoever, and I mean whoever does it will never see me coming."

Dick had blended right in with the staff of the Dendrick Circus. After a glowing recommendation from Jack Haley, Schultz had been kind enough to offer Dick a job, one which he promptly refused. He just wanted to be of service, volunteer wherever he was needed, but not take a penny of money that could be going to the performers or staff. He sat in the stands encouraging the two young acrobats as they danced around the sky. Through Dick tutelage, they both had worked through flaws they didn't even know they had. At this rate if they continued to improve, the girls might be good enough to join some of the bigger acts, but he doubted they would ever leave Schultz, loyalty and family were too strong a bond.

The girls were taking a break when Dick phone went off. He and Wally had begun to contact each other more often. True locations had finally been revealed, and neither one were really surprised where the other had landed. Their texts had become warmer and each could begin to see the person the once knew returning.

Dick prepared himself for the next absurd message his friend would send when the words appeared. There was no name or number associated with the message, and with the level of security Dick had placed on his and Wally's phones, it perplexed him how the message might have gotten through without a sender. He just stared at the message.

_They are both awake and it's hoped they can make a full recovery Thought you'd like to know._

Dick furrowed his brow absorbing the information. Concern and relief battled each other in his mind, with relief winning out. He didn't know who had gotten his number, but if the message was true, this was the best news he heard in months.

_Who is this?_ he replied

_A friend_ was his only answer. He stepped away from his pessimism for a moment and allowed himself a brief smile at the thought there were still friends out there who cared, and one in particular who needed this news as bad as he did, if not more. As he promised the message was immediately sent thousands of miles across the ocean.

Wally was asleep when the text arrived. Another long day had worn him into the slumber his body craved, but it was never restful, not without her by his side. As the words lit up on the display, he sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, trying to determine if this was a dream or not.

He looked over at the picture he kept on his bedside table of him and Artemis and smiled, feeling for the first time a peace that had eluded him since that day on the battlefield. He desperately wanted to see her, to beg for her forgiveness, but that was miles ahead. For now he would take the relief the news had brought him and finally fall asleep with something in his heart besides pain, tonight he would dream of her smile, one that he planned on seeing again somehow.


	7. You're in Denial

You're in Denial

_Author's Note. First an apology. I left out an entire ending section of Chapter 3. It is not a huge omission, but it has some nice character development between Zatanna and Cheshire. I hope you'll go back and read it, but if you don't, it doesn't impact the story that much. I am hating the news about the comic being cancelled. Honestly I never read it, but keep your fingers crossed it doesn't impact a 3__rd__ season. Damn CN. Anyway. I'm about done writing, just a bit more than some pointless editing where I will miss half of my typos anyway. Hope you approve, please take time to review, I really could use it, and thanks to the new followers, hope you enjoy. P.S. I am a huge fan of the spitfire pairing needless to say, but I can't help but pay homage to a certain Asian reporter from time to time just to keep as all honest. She's never going to replace the archer, but she shouldn't be forgotten either._

Lauren was the first to notice the change. She noticed the smile that came easier and more often, the darkness in his eyes giving way to the piecing emerald ones she remembered from a lifetime ago, everything about him seemed slightly different. It was a welcome change.

She and Wally had grown close again despite the years. He was still the flirtatious know it all she had remembered form the many family outings, but so much more now. She'd be lying to herself if she didn't admit her feelings were borderline romantic. Sometimes young love stays frozen in time and never completely goes away. Her mind could easily regress back to the young girl who had her first kiss with the red head under Devils Tower during a summer camping trip their families would meet up for a few times a year. She loved the way that Wally played with Amelia, the way he still called her father Uncle Ben, the way he was as respectful at twenty-two as he was at ten She loved his humor, his intelligence that bordered on nerdiness, and the fact that he was not judgmental. In the small towns and parks she had grown up in, being a teenage parent was a stigma she carried even after those places were long in her review mirror.

Despite her growing feelings, she knew she could never tell him. It didn't take a Stanford physics degree to know that his heart belonged to someone else, and that was probably one of the unspoken reasons he was with her family now.

They met for lunch every day at the picnic area of the Upper Falls. Since he was a kid, Wally had always been infatuated with water falls, recognizing the raw power and energy they signified. During their vacations, he would hike all day long without complaint as long as there was the promise of seeing one along the way.

From where they ate, they could feel the refreshing mist and breeze of the falls in the air. They would have to literally yell at each other over the thunderous roar of the water to be heard, but Lauren didn't care, it was just nice having a friend to share a lunch with. They weather had finally changed for the betterment of the park with a 50 percent chance of rain forecasted to hopefully end the emergency drought conditions. The two were enjoying the conversation and the camaraderie when the first lightning bolt struck. Disappointed visitors and ecstatic park personnel made their ways towards the cover of cars and shelters as the dark clouds promised a soaking rain. The thunderous light show continued for a half hour as the storm front pulled through, but no precipitation had come with it.

Wally, Lauren, and Amelia finished their lunch and she gave the speedster a ride back to the trail loop he had been assigned to clear. He got out of the truck, thanking her for the meal and the ride when they both detected the slightest scent of smoke, and that's when their radios went off. Garnet Hill was burning.

Fires were very rare in Yellowstone. Precautions were constantly taken to ensure park safety, even the controversial process of controlled burns were initiated form time to time, but with the park as dry as it was, all the safeguards in the world could not protect it absolutely. Her father and a few other rangers had been sent to an area near Garnett Hill to look for some lost hikers possibly violations of campfire burning regulations, when they came across the small blaze. The strong winds had evidently caused a rather benign campfire to spread into an adjoining dry grassy knoll and that's when the blaze took off. A hundred and fifty yards due west, a bolt had struck in the heart of a dry wooded trail head and caused a similar eruption. Now the fires threatened to meet, and the smoke form each, combined with the gusty winds, made finding the hikers extremely dangerous.

Now the com chatter on the radio exploded into life as the Woodland Fire Protection Services began sending out coordinates for the last known location of the lost hikers and the ranger rescue team. With the storm clouds still present, the hope for rain was held, but the lightning precluded the use of fire choppers to spray flame retardant materials near the growing blaze.

Nervous glances were exchanged as Wally and Lauren jumped in the work truck and sped down the main road towards the burn zone. Listening to the radio the voice of Ben Adams finally broke through advising the Garnett Ranger Station of their current whereabouts.

"We have the hikers, but the smoke is too thick and we can't reach our vehicles. We are about half a mile from Elk Creek and are trying to reach it for cover, but the fires are blocking it off, Looking for an alternate route. Please advise WFP."

The Woodland Fire protection dispatcher began searching for alternate routes out and giving safety instructions that all the rangers already knew by heart.

"Guys," Adams continued. "The blaze is spreading faster than we can move, what are the chances of a copter fly over with some retardant. It's getting toasty in here."

"Negative on the copter," the dispatcher replied. "Winds are too strong and the smoke is going to block out all visuals. Stand by."

Lauren screeched to a stop as ahead the thick smoke covered the road. She pulled the truck off to the side and frantically removed the map from the glove box and spread it across the hood. She and Wally anxiously glanced over it until she found the approximate location where her father and the rest of his group last reported from.

Wally looked around nervously, trying to formulate some sort of plan when Lauren grabbed his face and drew his eyes to hers. Tears slid down her face at the fear of losing her only parent began to manifest itself. She didn't hesitate; it was time to reveal a few family secrets she had kept inside for so long. Her father's life depended on it.

"Wally look at me! I know who are and I know what you can do. Please Wally. Please save my father!"

She let go of his face and squeezed his hands. He stared at her for a few moments as the statement and knowledge behind it hit home. An expression of relief and determination appeared across his face. He had not used his powers since the day of the final battle, punishing himself for what he had done, done to her, but this was an emergency and he vowed no more lives would be risked to keep his secrets.

"Move the truck down about mile or so and throw some flares out somewhere they won't catch anything else on fire, That's going to be my drop point."

He glanced at the fire growing bigger and gave her a reassuring smile. "It's going to be ok, I'll find them, I promise."

Wally closed his eyes for a nanosecond and centered himself. He searched his body for the energy, the powerful engine inside that had not been used in months. He felt the vibrations begin to rumble, and the electricity begin to flow through his veins. He opened his eyes and smiled when his body exploded into motion leaving a trail of quantum energy and kinetic lightning behind him.

As the plowed through the smoke, he remembered the coordinates and searched the smoke and flames for landmarks that would internally map his destination. Even at his current speed, he could feel his clothes singeing and possibly the souls of his shoes melting. After minutes of high speed reconnaissance, he neared the Roosevelt Tower when he finally saw them. They were huddled up in a group laying on the ground, fire extinguishers and water coolers already exhausted. Their faces were covered in wet t-shirts trying to protect their skin. The fire was still twenty five yards away, but there was no open path in sight. Several of the hikers had appeared to succumb to the smoke, and Wally knew there wasn't much time left.

Wally broke through the wall of flame and immediately dove to the ground as the distortion trail behind his stopped and a blast of flames followed back up the opening caused by his velocity like a dragon breathing fire.

Ben Adams was the only one still conscious as the singed speedster made his way over to the group. Wally could clearly see his labored breathing and a red tint forming on the skin of the older man, but the grizzled vet had no intentions of cashing it in. Ben never broke expression and never looked surprised, just relived; Wally quickly decided that his father may have shared a family secret or two with his best friend, but that would be a topic for some other time.

Over the roar of the flames he yelled, "Lauren has emergency flares out couple of miles down Tower Junction Road, that's my drop point. Give me a few minutes before radioing it in, and maybe you could act like surprised the next time I see you, May dad's got a pretty big mouth."

Ben smiled as he immediately began spreading out the unconscious hikers and rangers allowing Wally pretty of room to maneuver. "Be careful son."

"Don't worry I will, and Uncle Ben, Yellowstone owes me some overtime," he grinned.

Wally looked ahead at the task in front of him and smiled. He wasn't afraid, he wasn't nervous; he knew exactly what he had to do. Before his body exploded into motion again, he began to remember why he had wanted to be a hero in the first place.

The Hall of Justice was more than a tourist attraction. Despite the existence of the Watchtower, quite a lot of League business was done there. Right now its primary purpose was to house and heal the former members of Nightwing's covert team. The mountain base had been their home, and despite their family and friends that had residences they all could go back to, none of them wanted to leave each other's side. They were more than family now. They had shared a bond that could never be broken, but at the moment it was fracturing. They were young and in need of counseling, something that Canary had provided many times in the past. She had her work cut out for her. The Hall's new residents were constantly in motion with work, school, and other personal commitments, but today all team members waited at the main conference room as they prepared to say goodbye to one of their own.

Kaldur's eyes were half open as King Orin and Queen Mera stood by his side and guided his wheelchair through the lobby. His hand weakly grasped La'gann's in brotherhood, all bad blood between them erased. Lagoon Boy was not sure how much of the past months Kaldur would remember, but with the help of the healers and the sorcery that existed in the city under the ocean, his prognosis was hopeful. La'gann was full of regret as he replayed the past events in his mind knowing the role his friend; his mentor had to play for the success of the mission. He betrayed his biological father to save La'gann and everyone. He did it as not only a loyal Atlantean, but because he was a hero. He would always remain that way in La'gann's eyes.

The transport ship arrived and Kaldur and his King silently began to leave, never acknowledging the presence of the others who came to see him off.

Kaldur delicately raised his hand, indicating he wanted to stop. He glanced over at the blonde girl in the matching wheelchair and looked at her quizzically, trying to remember the name of his teammate who had sacrificed everything to protect him. He reached out and held her hand while the team watched on.

"Artemis," he whispered and a peaceful smile crept across his face.

"That's right Kal ," she smiled "Get well soon ok. I'd love to say I'd visit, but you know how much I love the water. Plus I believe you owe me dinner or three and I plan on collecting, but now it's time to rest"

He smiled and squeezed her hand." Agreed."

They group boarded the awaiting ship and left for Atlantis with everyone hopeful of their friends recovery.

When he was gone, for the first time Artemis faced her old team. She was greeted with acknowledging smiles, and looks of respect and admiration. She and Kaldur had almost paid the ultimate price for their heroism, and their friends and teammates were so relived and happy to have them back. It was unspoken that they had been forgiven for their role in the deception, as relief took the place of resentment and anger. They had no idea the firestorm that was about to erupt.

Zatanna carefully wheeled her friend over to the group and pensively pulled up a chair and sat down beside her. She and Artemis had already fought this battle once, and was not looking forward to it again.

"You are all a bunch of god damn hypocrites, you know that? How can you let them take the fall for all this? How can you abandon them after all they have done?"

The team stood shocked, caught completely off guard by the attack from the frail archer. Conner, with all the fire he was famous for, was the first to react.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean how we abandoned them, they lied to us Artemis. About you, about Kal. They stood here and looked us all in the eye and lied to us over and over. Dick sent us in blind on missions that only he understood, and Wally stood by his side the entire time supporting his ass. Your Wally, the one you always said was so god damn special, so honest!" he screamed.

"He didn't even bother to come to the cave the night you died, never wanted to mourn with his old team and I guess we all know why. They didn't trust us. They treated us like fools and you have the gall to come in here and ask us that. Were lucky were all not dead."

Barbara carefully approached Conner from behind and rested her hand on his shoulder to calm him. She continued his train of thought. "Believe me Artemis no one was happy with you or Kaldur either, but it was life or death for you two. You were the one making all the sacrifices. They just stood back and pulled our strings."

No one had been assigned the job of team spokesperson, but Barbara and Conner but put into words the anger and betrayal the rest of them felt in their hearts.

"God!" she screamed matching his anger. "I hate to be the one to tell you this Conner, but they couldn't trust you, they couldn't trust any of us and you know exactly why. You're pissed that you got lied to, I get that, but we've lied to them so many damn times, big lies. Me, You, Megan, we all kept secrets from them, and they honestly felt they couldn't take the chance with all that was at stake."

"I was there. I sat through all of it, it wasn't an easy decision and they hated themselves for it, but Kal was already in too deep and this was our only chance. Yeah I said _ours,_ but don't kid yourself, if Wally and I weren't together there's no chance in hell I would have been brought into this no matter what my skill set. Dick gambled on Wally's love being enough and I wasn't going to let him down, not again."

Artemis closed her eyes and gently rubbed her temple, the sheer touch of it causing her to wince. She was clearly in pain, but she wasn't about to stop. This should have been said a long time ago.

"We've been lying to each other for years, keeping things from each other. Megan's true form, Conner's real father, his shields, who my family truly was. Does any of this ring a bell?"

The team stood silent, glancing over at the mentioned heroes, some hearing this part of the story for the first time.

She thrust an angry gesture Megan's way. "You remember almost lobotomizing Kaldur right? When you found out who we were, you still kept it from the others. And that little mind trick you have been doing for months, only one person noticed didn't they?"

She turned back to Conner. "You knew what she was doing and you said nothing. You covered for her and looked the other way how many times? How many suffered for it?" she hissed.

She was pulling no punches when she turned to her best friend.

"Zatanna gave Dick a very powerful and dangerous weapon that no one, without any knowledge or training, should ever have been able to possess. You never told him what else it could do, or that someone with mystic powers could take control of it did you? You kept that secret to yourself. And I know towards the end you recognized the charm around my neck, but I bet you didn't tell anyone else. Why is that?" she asked rhetorically.

"Jamie kept the scarab secret, Barbara and Tim both knew saw Dick acting out of character, making mistakes and obvious blunders, but they never questioned him."

She turned to Bart next. "You've not stopped lying since you arrived Allen. All you've done is tell half-truths and spun deception. I don't care if you were trying to preserve a timeline; you kept secrets because you felt you were protecting us. Does that sound familiar?"

"My God look at everything I did to you guys, I attacked, captured, and tortured some of you all in the name of keeping my cover, and I sit here today and some of you think of me as some damn martyr because I got hurt? For the love of God open your eyes!"

"We are all culpable, we are all to blame. And you know what else? We all saved the fricking world when no one else could. We saved all the people on this planet, the lives of all those heroes that were standing trail, and now the League is looking for a scapegoat. Bullshit!"

"Dick and Wally made mistakes, but who else was going to do anything? Batman and the rest of them left us all behind. Someone had to step up, remind me which one here did that? Oh that's right. None of us. I know you feel betrayed. I know I'm part of that, but damnit you don't know what we went through, what they went through. None of us know what it was like carrying that burden, the guilt they had to live with, or what their living through now. They have completely taken the blame and never said a word about all our secrets. If you waiting for an apology fine, I'm sorry. I know you're pissed, I would be too. You don't know how much I wanted to tell you, reach out to you when everything was going down, but believe me Kaldur and I were saving you, the Light would have killed every one of you if we hadn't been there."

"As soon as I get out of this chair I'm going to go up to that fricking Watchtower and tell them to kiss my ass. They can't decide our fate. Don't think for a second that they don't keep their secrets from each other too."

The pain was beginning to be too much for Artemis to tolerate and she reached for Zatanna and the magician immediately stood and gently strapped Artemis in her chair before heading towards the Zeta tube.

"Some of you may have tuned me out a long time ago, but just listen to this one thing. If you had done that to them, they would be pissed as hell, but they'd still stand by you. Megan, Conner, and I know that better than anyone."

Zatanna entered in the destination code as Artemis spoke her last words.

"And if anyone thinks for a second I'm defending Wally because he's my boyfriend and I love him, you're damn right I am!" and the two disappeared in a burst of bright light.

Artemis arrived back at Gotham Memorial to a furious mother and angry doctors. She had defied her neurologist's orders, and left unexcused. She was paying for that decision now. She had over taxed herself and the pain in her head was slowly increasing. Swelling was the biggest concern, but at this point the doctors weren't ruling any possible complications. An IV and sedative were administered and a half hour later Artemis laid silently in her bed holding her mother's hand. The lights were dim and the TV was the only thing illuminating the room.

She drifted in and out of copiousness as her mom flipped absentmindedly through the silent channels.

Paula noticed Artemis's body shake and brought more covers over to warm her fragile body. She noticed a tear slide down the archer's cheek. She could count the number of times she had seen her daughter cry on both hands, but since this incident, the tears came more freely and frequently. Doctors assured her that this would be a normal reaction to the PTSD she would undoubtedly suffer from, but Paula silently was glad to see them. Artemis had been hardened by both Huntress and Sportmaster to never show weakness, never betray emotion. It was one of a hundred decisions that would haunt Paula Crock for the rest of her life. Once the assassin had been crippled and forced to leave her previous life, she could begin to see her failings as a parent and as a person, specifically in regards to her young daughters. Once clear of that lifestyle, all she wanted was for them to attempt to give them a normal life and be more than they were programmed for. Finally both of her daughters had taken advantage of the chance their mother had wished for for so long.

Within in the last five years Paula had seen the changes in her youngest daughter as the shell around the archer's heart had been chiseled away, and Paula knew who was responsible, but her hatred and anger at the speedster outweighed any love our gratitude she once felt.

Paula tucked the blankets tightly around her daughter when the groggy Artemis reached out for her mother. Despite her handicap, Paula embraced her daughter and held her tightly, stroking the short remnants of her once long beautiful blonde hair.

In a worn and broken voice Artemis whimpered. "I just want my life back, I want him back. Is that really asking so much after all we did?"

Paula never answered.

Later that evening Jade came to relive her mother and let her go to the hospital hotel for some sleep. She entered into the low mumble of the television when Paula caught sight of her and motioned for her to join her and remain silent.

Artemis was sleeping soundly and Paula directed Jade's attention to the television. She turned up the volume ever so slightly so her oldest daughter could hear the news report.

The young Asian reporter appeared in the small upper box of the screen as the bottom third displayed the amazing images that had been captured on video.

"Repeating our top story tonight, the sudden wildfire that threatened to consume thousands of acres of Yellowstone National Park was abruptly extinguished by what local meteorologists are calling a freak isolated tornado created by the Canadian cold front and the intense heat of the blaze. Experts say this is a one in million occurrence noting nothing ever appeared on any Doppler radar from the local stations in Wyoming to the National Weather Service Satellites."

"Trapped rangers and hikers miraculously survived the blaze, but are at a loss to how they arrived miles from their last known location. Local Ranger Benjamin Adams blames the confusion on smoke inhalation and disorientation form the intense heat."

"A few park visitors caught the last seconds on the vortex on their cell phones, and you can clearly make out the funnel cloud and the smoke trapped inside it being forced upwards in this video. There was no loss of like and locals are calling it nothing short of a miracle. For CNN this is Linda Park reporting."

Jade watched the report not sure what her mother intently stared at when Paula grabbed her wrist and pointed at the screen.

"There!" she stated firmly as the blurry footage panned across the crowd and a young red head wearing singed and burned clothes was seen aiding what appeared to be the lost hikers, giving them drinks and cold compresses.

"They have been repeating the footage for the last hour. You know what we have to do."

Jade nodded and the two women silently began to put their plan in place.


	8. Motion Sensors

_Author's Note. Happy Belated Thanksgiving. The next chapters are about ready to go. Welcome to all the new followers and thanks for all the reviews. Please keep em coming. This chapter was a little difficult to write, I am a huge KF fan, since before geekdad had geekkids, and I'm hoping that Dick comes off as well as I think Wally does. He has proven to be a little more challenging to write than I thought while Nightwing fans tell me what you think. I can take it. Have a good one and enjoy._

Motion Sensors

There was a reason Wayne Tech did not go into the commercial home computer market. Power. The energy consumption ratios for their main designs were immense to put it lightly, Pentagon immense. Government agencies and military contractors were the prime target consumer for this type of technology. Wayne Tech computers were large and took up floors of space in most agencies wealthy or powerful enough to afford them. They were not your everyday laptop, but occasionally a prototype was created for a select few that could run the same powerful computations and logarithms of the larger models, but in a more compact form. Dick Grayson happened to own one of those models, one of only a handful of individuals that was intelligent and experienced enough to use them. They still had the same major flaw however. Power.

That was the reason it had taken Nightwing several hours to set up his own personal model in the motel room he was currently residing. The power draw would be enough to blow every fuse in the shabby complex. That was why it was necessary for him to set up several ports along the nearby power grid to ease the burden. By spreading out the ports he was assured that the energy drain would not be recognized by the local power service, and all they would detect would be a moderate increase in electricity usage with in the small town. Billing was going to be a nightmare.

Dick had long since paid ahead on his rent once he realized his stay was going to last longer than the originally planned two weeks. Cash was the preferred payment of choice, just in case someone back home was searching any of his bank records. Despite leaving his alter ego behind in Gotham, there were still two things he would never be without. Utility bets and laptops. He sat on the bed of his dingy abode as the high tech hardware displayed three dimension images across the room floating in midair. He may not be patrolling his native city anymore, but he still felt a certain responsibility for her well-being.

He was zooming in on a certain hospital via a local traffic cameral when the text came in

_(Unknown Sender) _ Strange weather they're having out in Wyoming.

Dick immediately began a trace for the source while on another floating screen checked out all pertinent information on Wyoming for the past 72 hours; He was not surprised when all the Google hits led to Yellowstone.

He quickly watched the two day old NBC news report and smiled.

_(R Grayson)_ Windy.

_(Unknown Sender) _ You could say that. Are you ok? It's almost time.

_(R Grayson_) Time for what?

_(Unknown Sender) _ Time to come home.

The trace abruptly ended with no source found. Whoever was doing this was good.

_(R Grayson_) Not sure that's such a good idea right now.

_(Unknown Sender) _ You will in time. Take care of yourself.

Dick just stared curiously at the phone. He had always liked mysteries and puzzles, mainly because he really liked solving them, but even though this one really piqued his curiosity, it would have to take a back seat for now, more pressing matters took precedent.

It had started about a week ago when he began to notice the figures, the slight hints of non-German accents. No more disappearances had been reported, but Dick couldn't get past the feeling of a shark stalking its prey. Patient, cunning, and dangerous.

He had set up several camouflaged micro cameras around Mittenwald. His laptop was on a constant facial recognition mode. Thousands of scans were made daily, comparing them to most wanted lists and criminal data bases from across the continent. Only recently had the hits began to come in. Along with the high pixel ratio, the cameras were also wired for voice recognition, and Dick had programmed them to search for anything outside of the normal German dialect spoken in in Mittenwald. He wasn't ruling out a local connection, but the child abductions had the classic signature of an organized crime ring dealing in child trafficking. The mere thought made his skin crawl.

He spent his days at the circus, working with what had become his two new young protégé acrobats. Seeing how quickly the learned and progressed, he began to understand the pride and satisfaction Bruce might have felt with himself, Jason and Tim in the early days. Only recently could he mention the name Jason Todd and not wince in sadness, but it was exactly for kids like him and the pain their families would suffer when they were gone, that forced Dick to take these disappearances so seriously. This mission would be undertaken as concerned citizen, not exiled hero. There would be no grand master plan, no lives risked but his own. This was not in it for redemption; this was not a penance for a sinner. This was about justice and punishing those who would do harm. He and Wally would face their own judgments soon enough, but until them he reminded himself you don't have to wear a mask to be a hero.

It was around 2:00 a.m. local time when Dick finally began to yawn. He was used to relying on three to four hours of sleep a night, but this days had been particular taxing as Schmidt's new show was preparing to premiere. Grounds work and heavy labor were involved in preparing for opening night. Dick had his hands in everything, no job being too big or small, and Schmidt couldn't have been more grateful. One of the true tricks of being a circus owner is to make your production seem bigger than it was. Circa de Maravillas (as it was now called) appeared to be a highly professional, highly expensive production, when in truth it was a fairly small troupe of performers and staff. For some performers a launching point to the bigger shows, and for others a retirement for veterans who could not completely get the circus life out of their blood. It had been decades since he had been directly involved with a production like this, but very rarely did a show come through Gotham that he didn't attend, never losing or forgetting the desire to perform.

There had been no activity on the streets and it was beginning to snow. He did not bring the Nightwing battlesuit, but still remained warm wearing only dark pair of fatigues and a black Gortex thermal layer to blend into the night.

He looked at his phone to check the time when a sly thought crossed his mind. It was would be late afternoon across the globe and it seemed like a good time to check in with his best friend

_(R Grayson)_ Is the Freak Tornado available to text?

_(W. West)_ You liked that huh?

_(R Grayson)_ That was pretty sweet.

_(R Grayson)_ How did it feel?

_(W. West)_ Damn good.

_(W. West)_ Any news about Artemis…or Kaldur?

_(R Grayson)_ No, but whoever keeps texting me keeps dropping hints that everything is going to be ok.

_(W. West)_ Have you been able to trace the texts?

_(R Grayson)_ No. but I will.

_(W. West)_ Well I doubt there are many hackers out there better than you. Do you think its Tim or Babs?

_(R Grayson)_ Not sure, but if they were using any Wayne Tech, my system would pick up on it. Whoever it is has talent.

_(W. West)_ How's the circus life?

_(R Grayson)_ Amazing. Like stepping back in time.

_(W. West)_ Cool.

_(W. West)_ The League is taking their sweet time getting the inquiries started.

_(R Grayson)_ I figured it would take a while. Bruce is not participating. He supports what we did.

A long pause

_(W. West)_ We should have done it better.

_(R Grayson)_ Yeah.

_(R Grayson)_ Well I just wanted to check in, I saw the video. Pretty badass.

_(W. West)_ I melted my only pair of sneakers and they don't pay jack shit out here

_(R Grayson)_ Smoky the Bear would be proud, Keep in touch.

_(W. West)_ You too Dick. Thanks for the text.

Nightwing put his phone away and started scanning the streets again when it vibrated one final time. He brought the phone back out read the message.

_(W. West) I don't think I have said this out loud, but I'm really sorry about what happened between us. What you did wasn't easy and it took a lot of balls. I just want you to know that I am proud to be your friend and I'll be right by your side when this all come down. You can count on it._

Dick smiled, but didn't reply. He didn't have to. Wally knew, he always knew.

Over the next few nights Dick began to recognize the patterns. A two men team appearing around local schools, not interacting with kids, but silently observing. To an onlooker they were just to men in running attire out for a jog, never pausing, never staring, but always aware of the children and mentally recording their schedules and routes home. They were good, Dick Grayson was better.

He figured the men would not be so brazen as to make any moves during the day, but darkness would easily cover their tracks. They would target lonely kids, outcasts that blended into the background to begin with. Observe them walking home with no companions. The two man team would evaluate and rate the low income housing units the children would reside, and gage their security and ease of access. Once a daily scheduled was established, that's when they would strike. This was Nightwing's assessment and in matters like these he was rarely wrong.

Later that evening Dick followed the men to a local tavern and sat on the other side of the bar watching them silently. They bypassed most traditional German foods and dined on Plemini and Vodka, securing Dicks faith he was dealing with a Russian mob. He had discovered the hotel they were staying in, but not the location as to where they may be housing the missing abductees. It had to be isolated enough that transportation could come and go without alerting the locals. With their proximity to Russia, it was not a convenient trip, and would only be feasible to do it once or twice a month. He was hopefully they had not made any trips lately and the missing would still be there.

It took every ounce of restraint for Dick not to take the clowns out back and beat them senseless until they confessed, but there was a bigger picture to consider. If these men were even slightly alerted, they would move their operations into another West German town and the local kids already abducted would never be found. Dick sat quietly eating his food when finally he put his plan into action.

The two mobsters were speaking quietly over the busy and loud tavern, when a very inebriated dark haired man stumbled into their table, spilling the minced meat and red sauce all over the two diners.

Entschuldige! (Excuse me) Dick replied trying to straighten himself as he regained his balance. He had intentionally poured most of his thick German beer he was drinking down his shirt to play the part.

Dick looked over at the two mobsters and chuckled as he stumbled his way towards the exit. The two men made no moves and Nightwing needed them outside.

As he did his best fake drunk walk out the door he looked back and slurred, "Schönes T-Shirt (nice shirt)."

That was they trigger, and as he stumled out the door, in his perepial vision he saw the men rise and follow him out. On to stage two.

Outside Dick leaned against the wall as he prepared to urinate in the alley. This was the tricky part, he had to make it look good without actually getting killed. He gambled that a murder of a local would attract too much local attention from the police, but a belligerent drunk getting his ass kick outside a tavern wouldn't raise any flags at all.

Dick held his breath as the first punch landed. These two men would have lasted only seconds had Nightwing chose to fight them, but that wasn't the plan. He took the punch and stumbled to the wall to catch his balance.

Playing drunk and an inept fighter was little more difficult than Nightwing had figured. Dick took a wild swing completely missing the men while throwing out his best German curse words.

Another shot landed, and Dick allowed himself to land on the ground. That's when the kicking began. The two Russians were strong armed muscle only, no real fighting skills to speak of, but that didn't mean their punches didn't hurt. It was finally time to make his move, when he got to his feet and charged into the men knocking them both down. Nightwing swung wildly with one hand, while covertly moving his other hand into place.

He was quickly thrown off and began the last phase of his plan when suddenly his body began to violently shake. The two assailants quickly realized their drunken victim was having a seizure. Foam erupted form Dick's lips as his paralyzed body vibrated and strange sounds escaped his mouth. The larger of the two men kicked him once more in the ribs for good measure, and then finally walked off, leaving the poor German drunk seizing and bleeding by himself, thrown into a pile of garbage.

When the men were out of sight, Dick got to his feet and rubbed his ribs. They had landed a few good shots, but Dick had prepared for worse. He spit out the remaining antacids he had popped in his mouth before the last assault to produce the foam, and activated the tracker he had planted

During the scuffle, Dick carefully tore off the button of the larger Russian's overcoat, and replaced it with a tracer that morphed into an exact replica of the missing button. They might change their clothes several times, but as cold as it, these would be the jackets they would wear at night while on the hunt. Dick dusted himself off and made his way back to his motel room to create a software tracking program. For the next few days, he would know every move these two men made.


	9. You Can't Fight Who You Are

Author's note. Something about the last chapter just didn't feel right, can't put my finger on it yet. I feel a break approaching, damn life keeps getting in the way. January can't get her soon enough. Thanks to everyone who is following and as always thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy.

You Can't Fight Who You Are

Wally West closed his phone and made his way out of the cabin. He was freshly showered and shaven wearing track pants and a Stanford sweatshirt as he approached the small campfire to dine with Lauren, Amelia and Ben. It had been an extremely taxing day and Amelia was long since asleep in her mother's arms. Most stores and dining facilities within the park had been closed due to the crisis, and the three sat around the small bonfire eating peanut butter sandwiches, Wally having five of them.

Ben couldn't stop yawning; this day would have broken men half his age, but quit was not in this man's vocabulary. The elephant in the room was refusing to be ignored, and Ben clearly recognized that this was a subject Wally would feel more comfortable discussing with his daughter. He got up and stretched.

"Well that's it for me. There is a ton of cleanup to be done for the next couple of weeks, got to be at my best. Don't stay up to late guys, were going to need all hands on deck in the morning."

He walked over to the seated speedster who immediately stood up out of respect.

The old man's eyes began to water as he shook Wally's hand. "Thank you son, thank you everything."

"You're welcome sir," Wally answered and embraced his elder and held him tight. He didn't have many uncles in this world, and even though they were not related, Wally loved and cared for this man like family.

Ben bent down and kissed his daughter goodnight before taking his sleeping granddaughter and taking her inside.

"I'm sure you all have a lot to talk about, sleep well guys."

"Goodnight Dad," Lauren responded.

They both watched Ben enter into the ranger's residence and the light soon went out.

Awkward silence reigned for a few minutes until a frustrated Lauren finally broke the quiet.

"So that really happened huh?"

"Yeah," Wally said sheepishly. "How long have you known?"

"A couple of years," she replied. "Neither of my folks were ever particularly impressed with the vigilante scene, didn't trust them very much, weren't really sure which side of the law they were on, then one day Mom and Dad took a lot of interest in this new speedster from Central City, some sidekick to that other fast guy," she smiled. "They used to make all of these little comments to each other, little inside jokes. I just thought they were making fun of the kid's tacky costume."

"Hey!" Wally chuckled in defense.

"Slowly I started to put the pieces together. The West's hometown, the kids red hair, the accident, MIA for our family vacations, and on and on, but it wasn't until the first time my mom went on chemo that I knew for sure. The chemo and the pain meds really knocked mom for a loop. She would get real loopy on her meds sometimes, used to talk about your folks all the time, and how proud they must be for having a hero son. She just didn't have a filter at all, so I finally confronted dad and he came clean. He was never very good at lying."

Wally remembered when the same used to be said about him.

"So Mr. West, do you finally want to have that talk we've been avoiding?"

Wally held his plate on his lap eating taking a bite of his baked beans. "These are delicious, what's in them?"

"Wally..."

The speedster sighed and took his last bite before throwing his paper plate into the fire.

"Yeah," he sighed "I guess it's time. Might as well get comfortable, this could take a while. Not really sure where to start."

"Try at the beginning," she deadpanned.

Wally smiled. "Ok you asked for it."

Wally began the story of his secret life. The experiment, the adventures, being a sidekick. Next came the friendships, starting the team. Meeting, hating, and falling in love with Artemis. Defeating and Freeing the Justice League from Savage, and the many missions that followed. Leaving the life, moving in with her, going to school. Finally he got to the invasion. The secret plan, the victory, and the consequences. He held nothing back.

To her credit, Lauren never seemed shocked or overwhelmed. She took every new revelation in stride like they were talking about old pictures, examining each memory and reminiscing before moving on to the next. Wally had always known she was a good listener, and it felt so good to finally get this burden off his chest, like their talk was a penance to him. In the end they both sat silently, listening to the pop and crackle of the fire.

Lauren finally spoke. "So the same Wally West that was too afraid to go skinny dipping with me in the Snake River saved the world." she chuckled.

"I know," he laughed back. "Sometimes this life feels just as weird as it sounds. I don't think anyone truly gets used to it, I know I haven't, but deep down I'd like to think I'm the same guy you grew up with."

She reached over and held his hand. "I know you are Wally. You never have to worry about what I think ok? Despite whatever wrongs you think you committed, I'm on your side. So what happens now?"

"I don't know. Lots of stuff I guess. Maybe go to Super Max under new identities. Some sort of embarrassing civilian trial or tribunal that stirs up already bad blood between The League and the Government, who knows maybe some sort of Registration Act. Whatever it is, I'm just ready just to get it over with.

Wally turned away, looking at the stars that intrigued him so much as a child. 'You know as bad as it could have been today, it really felt good to get out there and do my thing. Today is the exact kind of day that reminds you why you put on that stupid costume, helping people who can't help themselves. I hope when we go to trial somebody remembers that."

Wally could read the anger and disbelief in her face, recognizing the exact emotions he had been dealing with for months now.

"A trial really? After all that's happened, after all the good you guys did?"

"There is always a right and wrong way of doing things Lauren, we knew that. We always say we wear these masks so others don't get hurt for knowing us, but sometimes I think we do it to hide from each other too. This thing was too big, we had no right doing it on our own. We needed help, but were too afraid to ask. We started lying to friends, family, and teammates, almost everyone whose help we could have used. The whole thing just kept getting deeper and deeper, and if Ms. Martian hadn't' discovered what we were doing, who knows how much father it would have gone or how many more would suffer."

Lauren knew exactly who Wally was talking about.

"These were people we fought with, bled with, side by side for years. We had trust issues come up in the beginning, but we told them we forgave them and gave everyone a second chance, seems like that was the first lie we told before any of this Reach shit ever started. I think that's one of the reasons why I left. Sure school was a huge priority, but keeping the secrets and the shields up all the time became exhausting. That's not why we started this team; at least it wasn't for me. We did it wrong Lauren, it's just that simple.

"Not from where I'm standing Wally. You know I'm no soldier, but our dads were, mine told me in times of war sometimes there are just no rules, you just have to what you think is right. Maybe things wouldn't have gotten as bad as you feared, but who leaves something this important to chance. And as far as that thing with your girlfriend, just imagine what someone else might have done if you hadn't gotten to her first. It was an accident Wally, an accident."

Wally cleared his thought as his eyes began to burn. "Kind of ironic that she survived the most dangerous part of the mission, only to be crippled by me"

"You're probably not going to like hearing this Mr. West, but you have a major case of feeling sorry for yourself."

Wally looked at her curiously

"Listen Wally, life has thrown me some curveballs, some that were my fault, and some that I had no control over. You haven't cornered the market on heartbreak or loss. You move forward. Screw her mom, go see her, be with her, and while you're at it, screw the mighty Justice League and stand up for yourself. Don't take the rap for doing what you felt you had to. Remember what that idiotic old Start Trek movie you made me watch said. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

"Or the one," Wally smiled.

"I'm sorry it seems like everyone is pissed at you, but I think they're living with blinders on. It's time you took yours off."

The two hugged for a long time. "Thanks Lauren, I really-really needed that, and just for the record, The Wrath of Khan is a classic. Don't be dissing Kirk and Spock."

"It was a lame movie Wally" she giggled, "but it had a great message. I'm glad I could help," and she kissed his cheek. "I better head to bed, tomorrow sounds like it's going to be a long day, you coming?"

"Not yet. I think I'm going to take a walk for a while. Moons full and I got a lot of things to think about, I always do my best thinking in motion. I'll catch you in the morning. Good night."

"Night Wally."

Yellowstone still smelled of smoke, but the crispness in the air and the cool breeze blowing in gave Wally a feeling of hope, of salvation. Lauren had been right on so many counts. He was tired of hiding, tired of feeling sorry for himself. He needed to talk to Dick, convince him they both needed to stand up and not bow down to anyone. Their accusers would probably not be alive if it weren't for them. First though would be seeing Artemis, no matter the cost.

He walked the main road and listened to the wildlife around him scurrying through the woods, shuffling around him. He thought of how much devastation the park could have faced, but half a day later life moves on unabated, and it was time he did to. He passed the visitor center that had been long since closed for the night when he heard the cry. It was a young girl, couldn't be much older the Amelia he thought, whimpering off on the distance. After all the confusion of the day and so many families trying pack up and leave the park, Wally worried that this girl may have wandered off or god forbid been left behind. He'd find her; take her to the park office and radio in for the on-duty rangers to find her folks. They might even be already there alerting the local park police.

He sped up just slightly as the crying became louder. Finally off in the distance in an open meadow, he could hear the crying clearly. He slowed down not to startle her when he noticed the thick clouds rolling in. Probably the rain they had needed a day earlier, but better late than never. The dark clouds blew though the moonlight as the brightness of the sky flickered on and off. He finally came across the figure in the darkness.

"Hey it's ok. My name's Wally. I'm here to help."

He reached down in the darkness to lift young girl to her feet. When he touched her skin and it was cold and plastic. A doll. A doll playing a recording of a lost and scared child.

"Oh we know who you are," a familiar voice echoed in the distance.

Suddenly Wally felt the presence of a group of people, surrounding him yards away. The clouds briefly passed the moon revealing several silhouette of dark figures surrounding him. They had finally come, just as she promised.

"We've been looking for you for quite some time," said the voice.

He immediately recognized the threatening voice of Cheshire, meaning the rest of her team were more than likely shadow agents

Before the speedster even had a chance to react, the stinging sensation of tranquilizer darts impacted different parts of the speedster's body.

His body began to vibrate, a telltale sign his body was about to erupt into motion, when unexpectedly he fell to his knees. Nausea and fatigue struck the speedster immediately and as his body finally succumbed to the compound, he looked up to see the smiling face of the Cheshire cat standing over him. Finally the blackness took him.

Hours later, the cold concrete floor was the first sensation Wally felt as he forced his eyes to open. His limbs were numb, but with intense concentration he could move them slightly. His numb extremities struggled to find his pockets to seek out his phone, but it was gone. The warehouse was mostly dark with the exception of a few hanging light that didn't give off much illumination. On the opposite side of the room sat a seated figure staring at him intently.

Wally tried to crawl, but his body wouldn't allow him. The wheelchair finally rolled up in front of him and stopped.

"You are a hard man to find Wallace," Paula Crock remarked.

The speedster was sweating profusely, beginning to wonder if perhaps it was no longer a tranquilizer he was dealing with, but a poison. His nausea was getting worse and no matter how hard he concentrated, he could not get access to his speed. He tried to look up at her, but the room was spinning too fast, even for a speedster.

Wally swallowed hard through his watering mouth. "Is she ok?"

"She is," Paula answered curtly.

"Thank you," he whispered to no one in particular, even though Paula clearly heard him.

"I'm not going to beg if that's what you're hoping for." Wally stated weakly but defiantly.

"If it wasn't for that little stunt yesterday, we might have never found you. Just can't stop yourself sometimes can you."

Paula began to notice the involuntary flexing in his calves, watching him desperately search for his engines, but the formula she used was specifically made for speedsters.

Years ago she had the unfortunate luck of crossing paths with Barry Allen during a failed museum heist, and the fight did not go well in her favor. She barely escaped and promised herself she would be more prepared the next time she faced a meta with his abilities, and the compound flowing through Wally's veins was proof of her vow.

"You better have brought more men than this," he gasped through the pain, "You're going to need them."

Paula grinned, amused by his false bravado. He was in no condition to even stand let alone fight, but that still didn't make him any less dangerous.

"Don't make threats you can't back up Wallace."

She was right and Wally knew his end was near. He didn't have any more fight left in him.

"Just do it already," he spoke defeated. "Please do me one favor," he asked desperately. "Tell Artemis I love her and I'm sorry."

Paula looked up a nodded, as two figures appeared at the speedster's side and drug him to her forcing him to kneel in front of her. Their eyes finally meet cold steel versus glowing emerald. Wally's eyes were bloodshot, exhausted from the strain and stress of not only the last days, but the months prior.

"Are you scared?" She asked

"No," he answered resigned to his fate. "Just sad. I should have gone to her despite your warning. I should have done a lot of things….."

"Yes you should have," she answered coldly as Jade appeared next to her handing her mother a syringe. Wally looked at the two women sadly and lowered his head in shame. "I know it probably means nothing to you, but I'm truly sorry. I love your daughter more than you'll ever know."

He saw the syringe inching towards him and closed his eyes.

"Do it already!" he screamed in anger, realizing his time on this earth was over. In the last seconds his mind raced with things left undone, words left unsaid. His parents, Dick, Barry and Iris, his friends, his teammates, but nothing hurt more than Artemis. The needle stuck painfully in his neck as the injection pushed into his bloodstream.


	10. Why Teach Us At All

_Author's Note__. This is an extremely dark chapter. A lot of Batman comes out in Dick Grayson, and that's on purpose. This is extremely personal to him. Once again not the best at writing Nightwing, but I think I managed. When you read his anger and wonder why it seems out of character, it's all based on his background, namely losing his family, not only the Graysons, but Jason Todd as well. Combine that with the harm done to his team, and hopefully that explains his reactions. Let me know what you think. R & R please, thanks to new followers, and hopefully enjoy._

Why Teach Us At All

Hard times had hit most of the farming districts in an around small towns like Mittenwald, Leutash, Seefeld and a dozen other southern German cities. Much like in America, the German government subsidized owners not to farm their lands and in an attempt to offset heavy losses due to drought and slumping crop prices in an already oversaturated market. Farmers trying to stay afloat financially, grouped together with other land owners, and got together and spilt the subsidy while sharing the workloads on open farming lands together. Not the perfect solution by any means, but enough to keep everyone above water until the economy recovered. Unfortunately this meant abandoning their homesteads for periods at a time. And when the offer of an off the books rental of their house came through, the money was something most dislocated farmers could not pass up.

Such was the case of the farmhouse on Ainger Lane, an isolated home, miles away from the closest neighbor, connected only by an old unpaved road four miles from the nearest street junction. This was the target. The two Russians made it to this location every other day like clockwork. Their travel route changed constantly which intrigued Dick. He surmised it was an attempt to ensure they were never followed, the route being quite complex with plenty of stops to check for tag alongs. They had no idea who they were dealing with.

Nightwing had surveilled the house for the last five days. Windows were papered up from the inside, allowing no light to enter or exit the house. At least three additional men were present and residing in the house at all times performing the role of prison guards he assumed. From what he had observed, these men were never allowed into town, spending most of their time inside while one guarded the perimeter.

Dressed in his dark fatigues, Dick easily blended in with the moonless night behind the trees of the wooded lane. Through the lenses of his night vision goggles he watched the abduction team packing up to leave the farm. More equipment was loaded than usual, indicating tonight could be the night they would strike again. The Russians had been extremely punctual in their movements and tonight they appeared to be on a tight schedule.

It was time to strike. Divide and conquer would be his strategy, and since children were involved extreme prejudice would be used for good measure. These men were about to pay for their crimes.

According to the reports Dick had hacked from INTERPOL, the agency had identified these two as Dimitri Aristov and Igor Datsik, members of The Brother Circle, a splinter group of the Bravta Mafia that reigned during the early 1970's Soviet regime. These were dangerous men with even more dangerous bosses. Back in the day this would have been mission his entire team would have taken part in, but those days were now long past. They closed the trunk and entered the battered car they had bought to blend in. The motor started and they were halfway down the main road when the engine and lights cut out completely. Russian curse were exclaimed and both men got out of the car and raised the hood to investigate.

"God Damnit Igor, why did you purchase such junk? Go to the trunk and see if there is some sort of tool box back there."

"Dah" Igor grumbled, but complied and made his way to the back and forced open the small trunk. It was beginning to snow and they were on a timetable.

The timer of the miniature EMP Nightwing had placed under the engine block had gone off to the nanosecond it had been programmed, and neither man, unless educated in the microelectronics, would even know what to look for.

Dimitri wiggled the battery cables, looking for a spark to form. Nothing, completely dead.

The larger of the two Russians began to get frustrated with his comrades slow return.

"Would you hurry up damnit!" he yelled, and finally fed up, walked to the back of the car only to find his partner gone.

Dimitri threw of his Ushanka hat in anger, assured his teammate had left to go back to the house without him.

He yelled his name and squinted off in the distance looking for his silhouette. He had not been back their long, how had Igor gotten so far ahead so quickly he wondered.

The Russian returned to the engine to retrieve his flashlight and begin his trek back to the farmhouse, but it was gone as well. That's when he began to get nervous. He unsnapped the holster of his weapon out of reflex, not knowing how closely he was being stalked. He turned one final time to strain his eyes to find his comrade presumably carrying the flashlight that had been his moment before. He saw nothing with the exception of Nightwing's fist.

The same man that had manhandled the drunk at the bar Dick had played, was suddenly absorbing vicious blow after blow, barely able to breathe thanks to the shot to the throat Nightwing had just thrown. One minute he was irritably searching for his friend, the next he was on his back in agonizing pain.

He looked up at the young brunette in the mask smiling evilly back down at him, trying desperately to breath.

"How many?"

"Что?(What)?"

"How many men? If you lie to me, you will spend the rest of your days being spoon fed in some hospice. Paralysis is a bitch I hear. I dare you to test me."

"Just one," he rasped.

"That's funny; your comrade over there said three. I'm going to break your spine now. I hope the police find you before the wolverines do."

Dick rolled the man onto his back and placed a heavy steel reinforced combat boot on the Russians lower back, testing the area for the spinal column.

"Three," he screamed, "Just three."

"Weapons?" Dick demanded.

"AK's and PSS silencers." The Russian groaned.

Dick rolled the man back over and placed the boot on his throat.

"How many kids?"

The Russian hesitated and three savage shot to his jaw later, Nightwing asked again.

"How many Dmitri? I'm losing my patience:"

He coughed up blood and spoke. "Five. Just five. They have food and water; they haven't been…..touched or harmed. Just let me go. You can have them and the men inside. You can have that fool Igor too. Just let me go."

"You're not going anywhere. If I find one of those kids has been hurt in anyway. If there is one bruise on their body, one hair out of place I will be the last thing you see until hell lets you in."

"Who are you?" he slurred through blood and broken teeth.

"I'm Vengeance you son of a bitch," as his foot came down on the man's already broken nose knocking him unconscious. Dick knew exactly who he sounded like; at the moment just didn't care.

With the abduction team bagged and tagged, Dick made his way to the farmhouse. Currently only one man walked the perimeter. Dressed in heavy outdoor ware and armed, he yawned and made his way around the farmhouse. His shift had lasted much longer than expected, and he was ready to come in and warm himself by the fire and finish the Vodka that had been calling his name since before dark.

Nightwing ran his hand across his utility belt and found his next armament. The name of the game was stealth. If hostages hadn't been present, Nightwing could take these men out in minutes, but he did not have a clear layout of what was on the other side of the wall, or the abductees' exact whereabouts, so ninja it was.

The man followed basically the same perimeter pattern. His posture gave away telltale signs. He was bored and felt guard duty was beneath him. All of this body language, and he had no idea what he was broadcasting. The one thing that concerned Dick was the man walked with his finger on the trigger. It was not Dick's own safety, but the fear that an attack could inadvertently cause him to press down and fire, and then the game would be up. The weapon needed to be removed swiftly and quietly.

At the apex of his pattern, he would approach the van parked near the front of the house. As he got close to the vehicle, he could hear the slightest hiss coming from the driver's side. It was faint, but the wind had died down and he could finally differentiate between the night noises. He walked past the minivan and found the source. An old rusty barn nail stuck into the steel belted tread of the worn tire.

The Russian cursed, so tired of the task he felt was beneath him, and now a flat that he would not doubt be ordered to change in the morning. He bent down and placed his rifle on the ground to carefully pull out the nail when two steel protrusions gently touched the he nape of his neck and 90000 volts shot through his body. Dick zip tied him like the other two and quietly made his way to the front of the house.

He knelt down at the base of the door and placed a quarter sized disc through the door jam. It was a gamble, one of the guards inside could open the door with him kneeling there at any moment. If it happened he would just have to improvise. Times like this he envied Wally's speed, but for a non meta he more than held his own. Nightwing pushed the disc threw the door and retreated to a dark corner of the courtyard where rolled up his sleeve and activated the holographic projector on his forearm. When he activated the disc, a three dimensional computer image from the high frequency ultrasonic wave appeared in front of him complete with the layout of the one story farmhouse. One guard lay motionless in the back corner room, more than likely asleep. The other guard sat in the den next to an object letting off a strong energy signature that Dick assumed was the television. Intermittent signatures flickered on and off as Nightwing turned up the intensity, and that's when the five figures appeared in what appeared to be the root cellar under the home. He had found them.

The man sitting in the den watched old American movies dubbed in Czechian and Russin. He had seen them at least a twenty times, but there was no satellite service out where they were, and if there had been, they would have never have requisitioned it. His stomach grumbled and he got up and made his way to the kitchen. It was dark and he flipped the light switch several times try to get some illumination. That's when he felt an arm wrap around his neck. Dick tightened and squeezed, the crook of his arm wrapped tightly around the man jugular. The Russian struggled mightily swinging the smaller Nightwing into the wall. Dick counted five seconds and the man fell hard to the floor. Nightwing was concerned about the resulting noise of the short lived battle along with the guard falling hard on the creaky wooden floor. Dick froze wondering if it his sleeping partner had been alerted. He quickly found the pantry, stepped inside the dark closet and turned on his holo-projector one final time to determine the last conscious occupant's location. He adjusted the settings and rotated the diagram discovering the bedroom was empty, that's when the bullet came through the pantry door, landing in Nightwing's shoulder.

"I believe you chose the wrong house little comrade. You will rise slowly out of there and go to the den and there we will discuss your intrusion

Dick opened the door and slowly rose to his feet, hands in front of him at all times. The blood was dripping down his arm and pooling onto the floor. The Russian looked very pleased with himself as he grabbed Dick by the injured shoulder and swing him around, pushing him towards the den. Inside the room, he shoved Dick to the couch and grabbed a chair and pulled it up in front of the masked figure, gun at the ready. Dick crossed his arms, sat back and made himself look entirely too comfortable.

"So I take it my men are down. Where is the rest of your team?"

"You're looking at them," Nightwing replied

"I sincerely doubt it." the Russian countered

Nightwing crossed his legs carefully, and in an almost arrogant manner, addressed the man who currently had a weapon trained on his chest. "Don't kid yourself Vladimir, your ring here does not even register on anyone's radar. You just happen to pick a town that I care about."

"So you know who I am, good." the Russian smiled.

"You sure? Dick smiled

"You are funny little one. If you know me then you know who my bosses are, and what they are going to do to you. Why would I be disappointed that my business has been going unnoticed by those fool small town detectives?"

"Because no one is coming to rescue you," Dick replied, the previous smile completely leaving his face.

"I am not the one who needs rescuing little comrade."

"Not from where I'm standing."

"Who are you? "The Russian growled, finally tired of the back and forth he and the intruder had been playing.

"I'm the end. "

"The end of what?"

"You." Nightwing said emotionless with a steel intensity, channeling the man from Gotham who trained him.

Dick kept staring intently behind the large Russian to the point that paranoia begin to set in, and the abductor finally had to turn momentarily, curios as to what piqued the brunette interest.

Dick lightly tapped his forearm control pad twice and the flash bangs he had placed earlier erupted in a blinding explosion of light, while simultaneously activating his contact lenses; an iris sized blast shield darkened and covered his pupils. The ear buds in his lobes also blocked out the high pitched scream of the grenades. Unfortunately the Russian had not come as well equipped. The man could not have been in a worse position when the bright phosphorus dug into his retina. He might not be able to see again due to his proximity to the blinding light, but that didn't stop his finger from squeezing the trigger.

Dick anticipating the involuntary motion, dove to the right, landing to the floor on his damaged shoulder, next to the Russian writhing in pain from the blinding exposure.

Nightwing's shoulder was screaming, but this was not the first time Dick had been shot, nor the last more than likely. He would endure. He got to his knees and straddled the man. Normally a right handed fighter, Dick let lose a barrage from his left, thankful for ambidextrous training the Batman demanded.

"Say hello to Satan for me Vladimir."

Vladimir feeling the blood dripping on his clothing from Nightwing's wound, blindly searched his assistant for the wound he inflicted, finding the shoulder and squeezing the bullet hole. Dick bit down on his tongue as hard as he could without splitting it, and blocked the mobsters arms back down, landing his next punch o the Russians blown ear drums causing him to scream again.

"Location!" Dick growled.

"What?" Vladimir coughed , blood spraying form his mouth, barely hearing Nightwing's demand.

"Where is the storage faculty, for all the other kids you have taken? I'm only going to ask you once."

"He'll kill me," Vladimir pleaded.

"What do you think I'm going to do? Which is the better option? Living today with the chance you can take your measly savings and start a new life outside of the mob, or dying in five minutes. I think I'd like my chances of running, but that's just me."

"Choose now!" the hero screamed, loud enough that even through his perforated ear drums, the Russian could clearly make out his words, and the threat behind them.

It took seconds for the Russian to spill everything he knew. Later with the mobster secured and unconscious from the final vicious blow Dick delivered, he stumbled to the back of the house finally finding the cellar door.

It was a small enclosure carved out of the dirt. He opened it slowly to find the five children, knees to their chests, faces covered in dirt and grime. The light from the open door escaping in caused the children below to shield their eyes.

"Are you all ok?" Dick asked in a calm friendly tone. He needed the kids to know they were safe, and that this was not more of the mind games they had suffered for weeks.

The children nodded nervously. Dick reached down with his good arm and helped them out of the hole.

"Don't be scared, I'm one of the good guys."

The timid children were nervous and distrustful until they saw the bruised and bloody form of one of their captors, lying prone in the other room.

Nightwing carefully guided the children, as they made their way through the den. The oldest girl looked down on her abductor's unconscious body and kicked him viciously. She could barely keep her composure, as tears began to erupt form her, finally breaking down from the torture and anguish she suffered through, while trying her best to protect the younger abductees that had looked to her for strength and guidance.

He gently pulled the young girl away and held her in his arms

"It's going to be ok. Don't stoop to his level. Don't give him the satisfaction."

He kneeled down in the middle of their group. "Do you all know your home phone numbers, or some relatives? It's time to call you parents. You're going home."

They nodded excitedly, realizing perhaps for the first time their nightmare was finally over, Nightwing found the Russians' phones and began dialing it for them. All the kids smiled and hugged him, their looks of happiness and gratitude the only reward Dick ever wanted. This had been extremely personal for him. Parents and children being forcibly separated would always be a pain he would carry in his heart, along with not being able to save Jason Todd . A day hardly went by that he didn't' think of, or miss his family, and realized that despite his cold exterior, Bruce Wayne felt the exact same way. Being able to make a difference and reunite these kids reminded him why he had put on the mask in the first place. It wasn't for vengeance, it was for justice.

When the local police arrived, they found the five abductees sitting on the coach eating food they had only dreamed about for weeks, The Russians were zip tied outside in a line , lying face down in the newly fallen snow, finally coming to consciousness and realizing their days of freedom were over. On top of Vladimir lay a complete confession along with a list of his superiors and the locations of other holding facilities in and around Germany. Later the police would make calls to the Bundesnachrichtendienst Federal Intelligence Service, only to find they had been tipped of hours earlier by an anonymous call, and were already in route.

The girls would give the vaguest of description of their liberator per his request, and prepared themselves to be reunited why their families. In hours, the reunion would be beautiful and heartbreaking while the police would take the culprits into custody, their last hours of freedom behind them.

Dick limped into his motel room and stripped of the bloody fatigues. He opened his utility bet and removed the sewing kit and began to clean and mend the bullet wound he had suffered. He took a small book from the nightstand and bit down on it as he dug the bullet out. The pain was tolerable, but Dick had always had a high threshold for these things. As waves of agony shot up his arm, Dick smiled. It felt great. Not just the wound, not the just rescue, not the smiles. All of it combined into a feeling that squashed the guilt and sadness he had carried for months now. He one again remembered what it felt like to be a hero. He had channeled Batman today and his hash cold ways, but still was able to remain Nightwing. And Nightwing had saved innocent lives today, without putting anyone at risk but himself, and that made the Dick Grayson inside him smile.


	11. Getting Traught

Getting Traught

One of the curses of being a speedster was how slow life around him would move at times. The attack his body was suffering seemed to last forever. Of all the ways Wally had imagined dying, lying on the floor while some poison began shutting down his vital systems had not been one of them. For someone who suffered from claustrophobia the idea of being trapped in his own body terrified him. A speedster was born to be in constant motion, but now he could no longer feel the adrenaline, the vibration his body he experienced before shifting in to supersonic speeds. All he could do now was wait.

He never spoke of it to anyone, not even Dick, but he always doubted he would live long enough to face a tribunal. He had almost ended the life of the daughter of two known, two very dangerous assassins; it was just a matter of time before they would find him. Jade had started the job back in Gotham when she stabbed him, it. He knew his actions in Yellowstone were what had drawn them there, but he never regretted it, the risks were worth it when lives were at stake, they always had been. Deep down he knew his judgment day would come, he just always assumed it would be at the hands of Lawrence Crock not his ex-wife. His last thoughts were of Artemis and the relief that she would live, and the pain of regret of never seeing her again. He hoped the afterlife was just as Kent Nelson had advertised.

Wally's body jerked as an acid burn passed through his veins. He could feel every capillary, every nerve firing, sending pain filled signals back to his brain. He knew Cheshire was behind him somewhere, and assumed she would finish the job she started the day Artemis was wheeled into emergency surgery.

"Stop struggling Wallace, it will be over soon."

He gave into the pain and complied. He spent his final moments praying and asking forgiveness. Paula cradled his head and rubbed her fingers through his sweat soaked hair, he knew it was an odd gesture, but he just didn't care anymore, he just wanted it to be over. He hoped the poison would take him first before Cheshire's blade did. He closed his eyes.

Then slowly the nausea subsided and the ache in his head eased. Wally had always read that death was a release from pain and suffering, but this seemed different. The room stopped spinning and he could begin to feel a tingle in his extremities. To his utter shock he watched as he raised his arm under his own power. It was sloppy, barely controllable, but he was doing it. He found enough balance and strength to struggle to his knees.

He looked up confusedly and gazed into Paula's sympathetic eyes.

"I...I don't understand."

"I'm sorry Wally, but I couldn't have you running off before we had a chance to talk. Things didn't go well between us the last time we were together, and I wasn't leaving anything to chance. I know how elusive speedsters can be and we've been searching for you for quite a while. I needed you still, and unfortunately this was the best method."

His hand reached back and rubbed the tender part of his neck where the syringe had been inserted.

"Antidote," she smiled. "Jellyfish toxin is powerful enough on its own, but you have to add a few more compounds to it in order to knock down a speedster."

"But..." he asked, but Paula cut him off

"Answer me this Wally, was any of it real?"

It was a vague question considering all that had transpired, but Wally knew exactly what she meant.

"Yes mam," he sighed as he felt his eyes begin to burn again.

"The funeral, the mourning, all the time you spent with me. all the comfort. It was real to you wasn't it?"

"I...I wasn't sure she was coming back," he answered. " Every day was like an eternity, and the times our teams fought... it was….. torture. I wasn't sure who she was anymore, I'm not sure she did either. And when I was close to having her back I almost kil..."

He couldn't finish, it was too hard. Wally had spent the last months trying to forgive himself, but being with her mom allowed the guilt to force its way back in.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Crock, I am so sorry for what I did to you, what I did to everyone, but I didn't know what else to do. One slip, one mistake and she could have discovered and it would have been all my fault. We both know what they would have done to her. You'll never understand how sorry I am."

"I know you are Wally, I never wanted to believe you were behind this. I have always held you to a higher standard. You were the one to show her the way, dragging her out of this godforsaken life, but when a mother is watching her daughter almost die and the man responsible is standing right there, well I'm sure you can guess the rest."

"Deceit can destroy your soul Wally, my family is a prime example. I knew Artemis was different, I knew she wanted out. Thank god for Oliver and Dinah, but she would never had made it...without you. You're a good person Wally, you open your heart to more people you should, people who don't deserve it. Don't become like me. It's hard to ever come back."

He tried to smile, to thank her, but he didn't have it in him

"I've come to send you back. You have a wonderful woman back in Gotham who needs you desperately, we all do, but Wally you have to swear to me you will never do something like this again."

Wally contemplated he request, no her order, and hated what his response was going to be.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Crock, but I can't. I never want to go down this road ever - ever again, but I would do it all over if it meant saving her life. I'd give my life for hers in a nanosecond …" he swallowed hard. "I'd….I'd kill to protect her."

Paula gently smiled and nodded. "Let's hope it never comes down to that shall we." She disapproved of his reply, but deep down felt comfort that there was always going to be one man who do anything to protect her daughter who was unfortunately prone to recklessness from time to time. They were a perfect match.

"I will promise you this, I will never ever let her do something like this again. You have my word if it's still worth anything."

"Then that's a good place start isn't it," she smiled. "Now unless you have something better to do, I highly suggest you be on your way. Visiting hours only last so long."

Wally's muscles were about to explode, he was preparing to find a gear he had not used in a long time, but froze momentarily. He just stared at Paula, very hesitant, very uncomfortable. He fought against his better judgment and lost. Suddenly he was kneeling next to her and reached over and hugged her.

"Thank you." He whispered and before she could hug back or even begin to think of a response, he was gone.

After all the activity within the room over the past hours, it now carried a calming silence. Cheshire slowly stalked out of the shadows and joined her mother.

"She is lucky to have him," Paula spoke.

Jade sighed, unbelieving what she was about to say.

"We all are Mom. They go well together in their own stupid way."

"Yes they do," she smiled. Yes they do."

Outside of Gotham Memorial, the speedster stood silently, staring up at the marquee, wondering where to begin, where to start. Words had escaped him. He sighed, closed his eyes, and walked into the building.

When he finally gathered the courage, Wally entered the room hesitantly, carrying a bouquet of flowers, expecting her to be asleep. Instead she was sitting up in her bed, Zatanna by her side. They were in mid conversation when the room fell silent.

"I think that's my cue," she said quietly. The magician walked by Wally and kissed his cheek.

"It's about time," she whispered and left the room smiling.

Finally alone, the room remained quiet, the two lovers unsure what to say or how to begin, Artemis broke the silence

"Where have you been?" her voice quietly cracking with emotion.

"Putting out fires?" Wally smiled meekly.

"I knew it," she grinned." Artemis felt the beginning of a tear fall and quickly wiped it away. She glanced at her boyfriend from head to toe and was not happy with his appearance. "My god Wally when was the last time you ate, how much weight have you lost"

Within seconds she evolved from the recovering patient to his spitfire. "Don't you ever leave me again, do you understand me?"

Wally nodded and made his way to her bedside and sat down next to her. They both embraced and held on silently for minutes. No words spoken, but so much communication passing between them.

He reluctantly broke the embrace and gently touched the scars on her shaven head. He swallowed hard as his lip forced it way up into the saddest frown she had ever seen on him. His fingers forced his eyes closed, as it began to sink in all the damage he had done to her.

"Don't!" she snapped. "Don't you dare. This wasn't your fault. I should have taken the damn thing off as soon as I switched sides."

All he could do was look at the lacerations, the fractures that she suffered all because of him. Wally tried hard to hold back the sobs, but was failing miserably at it.

She brought his eyes dark green eyes back to hers. "Wally look at me." She grabbed him by his face. "Look at me," she calmly demanded. "This wasn't your fault. It was an accident. I'm sorry but you're just going to have to accept it. It could have happened to anyone" she whispered drawing the foreheads together.

"But it didn't," he said while clearing his throat. "It happened to you because of me. I was supposed to protect you, but when I saw you hanging all over him, I thought I'd lost you. I wanted to kill him Artemis, end his stupid ass life right then and there. I should have trusted you, believed in you."

"You did Wally. From the moment I left with Kaldur on that sub, you did trust me."

She felt the same sobs forming in her throat, but powered through.

"I hated, fucking hated what I did to you, what I made you do. Every time we saw each other and I had to be his girl, I wanted to cut his throat and run to you, demand you to take me away from everything and everyone. Just be the two of us again."

He watched the hot tears streaming down her dry face.

"Is there any way back for us?" he asked with a deep sadness clouding his eyes.

"There better be," she smiled. "I didn't risk everything to not have you. You're never leaving my side again Baywatch, you don't do so we'll when I'm not around. Someone's go to watch over you and it might as well be me, I don't see anyone else lining up for the job."

In that one statement his Artemis was back. The snarky smartass, who would bust his balls, call him out on every miscue, every mistake in front of everybody and everyone, but could be the most tender, most gentle girlfriend when they were alone, away for prying eyes. She would become so vulnerable, so sweet, and open up and tell him things she could never share with anyone, knowing full well he would keep those secrets locked away from everyone. He would love and protect her and treat her in ways she never thought she deserved.

She kissed him. Gently. Softly. The fury of emotion burning in their minds that would have to wait for another day, when she was finally healed and she could release all the pent up emotion and frustration she had held from the moment she had left. When they were finally alone she would show him how much she loved and missed him. Several times.

"You didn't burn our apartment down while I was gone did you?"

"Kind of moved out, it wasn't a home without you." he replied.

Artemis began to chastise him for his actions, but realized how vulnerable he was, and honestly she would have done the same thing. "It was just a place," she whispered resting her head in his chest. "We'll always fine another one."

"I'm sorry I did this to you Artemis."

"Wally!" she protested

"Shhhhhh... That's all I'm going to say. Now it's time for you to get better. I've only been here a few minutes and I already hate this place."

"Wally West hating hospitals, stop the presses. Why don't you loan me some of that accelerated healing you selfishly keep for yourself."

"Sorry it's part of the Flash trademark. Copyright protected."

"Dork," she smiled.

"Harpy," he grinned.

He let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes, trying to ignore the exhaustion. "Sorry. I'm a little pooped."

"Putting out forest fires and being drugged with jellyfish toxin will do that to you. Yeah mom called and told me. I just wanted you home, but she always has some unique ways of getting the job done."

"You could say that," he smiled.

She wouldn't let go of his hand, wouldn't let him get as much as a foot away from her. "I'm sorry about what Jade did to you. She and I are going to go round and round about that when I get out of here."

"No you're not," he sighed. "Let's just call it even. I would have done the same thing, well not the stabling part, but something pretty badass I would think."

"From what Z told me I sounds like you and Dick almost did. Are you two going to be ok?"

"Yeah," Wally smiled. "I think we are," and he meant every word of it. They'd been to hell and back, but through the whole ordeal, they had been there for each other, even in times when they didn't realize it. Wally knew he had a lot of fences to mend, but Dick Grayson would be at the top of that list, after Artemis of course.

"Close your eyes Wally. Visiting hours are 24/7 for speedsters. Says it on the door and everything."

"I love you so much babe. Let's not do this again ok?"

She rubbed his head much the same way her mother did, comforting, loving. "Never again, I promise."

He kissed her head and they closed their eyes, finally feeling the warmth she had dreamed about for months. They both would finally sleep soundly.

Wally yawned and Artemis kissed his ear, whispering one final message before falling asleep. "I love you too Wally, but just so you know you are freaking crazy if you think we are letting you two take the fall for all this."

He sighed." In the morning beautiful, we'll deal with it in the morning." She smiled and held on tight. They could do anything as long as they were together. She was sure of it.

_Author's Note__. Come on. Did you really think I could kill Wally? Anyone who reads my stuff knows I'm a sucker for these two. January will be here before we know it. I hope the rest of the season lives up to our expectations. Unrelated the trailer for the new Superman movie is out. All I can say is DAMN! Nicely done. Two more chapters and I say so long to Fan Fiction for a while. I've gotten more reviews for this then my other stories and I thank everyone who's commented, makes a person feel good. I hope you have enjoyed it. I will post the rest shortly. R & R. _


	12. Today Is The Day

Today is the Day

By mid-October, winter was in full swing in Wyoming. The park had finally emptied out of seasonal tourists, with only park personnel and a few day visitors remaining. Flurries were in the air as Wally stood outside, unfazed by the cold wearing only a long sleeve T-Shirt while everyone around him were bundled up. His bags stood packed, all his belongings stowed away, waiting for Lauren and Amelia on the train platform. The goodbyes had been brief but emotional. He had been a gust of wind sweeping back into their lives after so many years apart. They had been a safe harbor for him, a loving place for him to stay without judgment or criticism. Lauren hated to see him go, hated to watch Amelia see another man walk out of her young life, but she knew it had to be this way. There was no way a man like Wally West could stay motionless. He promised the Adams he would not be a stranger. He told them anytime they needed help he'd be there in a flash. They all groaned at his pun, but that was Wally in a nutshell. He had the oddest grin on his face the whole time he was hugging Lauren goodbye.

With tears running down her cheek she squeezed Wally hard. "You better come back this way Wally. I'm serious. Don't wait for another earth ending event to make it back out here. I want to meet this girl someday. She better be worth it."

Wally kindly smiled. "She is. You remind me of her. A fiery pain in the ass who never lets me get away with anything."

"I like her already," she said grinning.

"So what's next for Kid Flash?"

"Well I'm not sure about him, but Wally West is going back to school."

"Stanford?" she asked?

"Not sure. At this point Auto Diesel College sounds pretty good, but I'm going back somewhere."

"Alone?"

"Not sure yet. One day at a time."

"What about you Lauren?"

"Oh you know me Wally. I'm a small town western girl. This place has become my home I guess. Maybe Amelia and I can come visit you in Central sometime."

"You have an open invitation. You can stay with my folks, they'd love that. I would to. My folks would really love her," he said knelling down to the pouty little girl with a scowl on her face.

"I'm going to miss you squirt, don't grow up on me too fast ok?"

"Ok," she blushed. "Why can't you stay Wally? We'd have lots of fun."

There was small part of him that wished he could, He longed for the anonymity, the simple life, away from the earth shaking global events, from criminal masterminds and their schemes, but that was never the plan. His life out here had been a rest stop, Wally still had miles to go on his unending journey, but he would be back this way again, sooner than later.

"I know we would squirt, but I'll see you soon enough, I promise."

Lauren needed to rip the band aid off, it was getting too hard. "Go on get out of here. I hate long goodbyes. And why in the hell do you keep smiling?"

"Because I can," he said. Wally kissed her on the check, loaded his bags onto the train and sat down inside. Amelia waved and Wally made faces at her through the window. Initially had had intended to make his way back East on foot, but given the chance to sit and reflect over the last months, and the ones ahead appealed to him, gave him the proper feeling of closure he wanted. This was a chapter in his life he never wanted to forget, the good pages and the bad ones as well.

The girls remained on the platform until the train was out of sight.

Lauren drove back to the cabin she shared with her father. She was sad, but kept a positive demeanor for her daughter. She would miss him, his laugh, his enthusiasm, his nerdiness, and all the things that made him unique. She would never forget the day Kid Flash saved her father and the park, but in the end he would always be Wally West to her.

Amelia sat in front of the television while Lauren went back to her bedroom to lay down. She removed her shoes, wiped her eyes, and flopped on top of her bed, hearing something rustle under her pillow. It was a packet.

She looked at it curiously. The thick yellow folder had a large W embroidered on the outside.

She carefully opened it and the first thing she retrieved was a hand written letter from Wally.

_Lauren,_

_If you are reading this, it means I have died. Weep not for me Spock….ok sorry, I always loved that Star Trek episode. Time to be serious now. I can't remember the last time I sat down and wrote you a real letter, you know like the ones we would send after summer vacations. We always did a pretty good job until around October then school and friends and life took back over, but I always looked forward to running out to the mailbox to check and see if you wrote._

_I just wanted you to know how special you and your family are to me. I would never have made it if it weren't for you guys. That is no exaggeration. I mean it form the bottom of my heart, you all accepted me when no one else would, and I will never ever forget that. You come by that naturally; you're your mom made over._

_Since your dad blabbed about my alter ego, I realize there really are no secrets in your family. During a "guy talk" session with your pop he told me in confidence that there was a certain lady friend in town he has had his eye on, but was worried how you would feel about it. Also during one of __our__ 'life can suck it- bitch sessions,' you remarked to me on more than one occasion that you wish your dad would go out and meet someone. Man you two should really talk to each other instead of sharing West family secrets. Anywhooo… without actually saying the words, he hinted at living with his daughter and granddaughter was kind of cramping his style. So saying….It might be time for you to put on your big girl panties and get a place of your own._

_If you will read carefully through the packet, it has some ideas for affordable housing for single parents; the only drawback is it's a bit of a drive._

_I love you guys lots, and I promise I will stay in touch. You are my oldest and dearest friend, I'm sorry it took me this long to remember it. By the way, just so you know I did have a crush on you back in the day and I wasn't scared to go skinny dipping, I had a cold. Don't go changing_

_Love,_

_Wally_

_P.S. I am like in Gotham all the time, have a good friend who has a place in the city. Chow_

Lauren laughed out loud at his goofy humor. So Wally. She flipped to the second page and the first thing she noticed was the letterhead of Wayne Enterprises. That's when her breathing troubles began. The room started spinning slightly and she became a bit lightheaded. She was having trouble focusing on the letter. Phrases like _Wayne Foundation Scholarship Fund_, _Gotham University_, _On -campus single parent housing, Childcare available, _raced in and out of her mind. The remaining package included an admission packet, health forms for her and Amelia, local elementary schools with top ratings, a report date to arrive in Gotham City in six weeks, and even vouchers for train tickets and travel expenses.

She screamed in delight, which sent Amelia scrambling to her room to check on her.

"What's wrong Mommy?" the young girl worriedly asked her mom, seeing the tears rolling down her parent's face.

Amelia reached over and grabbed a Kleenex and wiped her mother's eyes.

"Nothing honey. Everything is fine. Perfect actually."

"Do you miss Wally?"

Lauren laughed. "Yeah I do, but I think we will be seeing him soon enough. Honey go get your coat on and meet me in the trunk, we're going to town. I need to get some moving boxes."

"Why mommy?"

"Baby we're going to college!"

Dick sat in the nosebleed section of the big top. It was always his opinion that paying customers deserved the good seats, a golden rule stemming back from his days with Jack Haley. It was opening night and the place was packed. On the bright side, being up so high would give him a chance to get a bird's eye view of his two protégé acrobats. He had watched their routines for days now and knew they were going to blow this crowd away. He sat with a big box of popcorn and waited for Schmidt to come out to begin the festivities.

The ringmaster soon appeared under the spotlight and welcomed everyone. He took a moment to thank all of his performers and staff for their hard work and preparation. Then Wilhelm asked for a moment of silence as the crowd died down.

"I'd like to welcome our special guests this evening. Five extraordinary young girls who are about the bravest young ladies I have had the pleasure to ever spend time with. Please welcome out guests."

The spotlight moved off to the side of the grandstand. There in the middle of the beaming light stood the former abductees and their families. They would spend the next two nights in the VIP section of the grandstands and backstage passes throughout the show.

Dick smiled broadly. He could hardly remember a time when he had felt so light hearted. This was a new beginning not just for them, but for himself too.

He took a big bite of popcorn when his phone went off. He glanced down and read the text.

"It's time."

He smiled. Dick reached his hand back and felt the delicate fingers entwine with his.

"How'd you know?" Zatanna asked.

"I'm a detective remember? Plus I've been using some of the most cutting edge tech out there to cover my tracks and yet," he held up his phone, "Someone always kept finding me. As much as Wally would hate to hear me say it, sometimes magic trumps science."

"You talk too much boy wonder," and their lips met. She was so warm, so real. He wanted to stay like this forever.

"Bruce has a jet waiting for us in Munich, we need to be there their first thing in the morning."

"Do I have any say in this?" he grinned.

"Nope," she whispered, kissing him lightly on the cheek and settling down in the seat beside him.

"Well since you're already here, sit back, relax and get ready for the greatest show on earth."

"Don't mind if I do," she answered snuggling up to her hero. "Is this how you remember it?"

"Nope, better," he smiled.

"I'm hungry." Z said, leaning back in her chair in a manner that clearly stated she wasn't getting up. "Go buy me some cotton candy and a hot dog."

"I just sat down," he playfully protested. "Have some of my popcorn instead."

"I don't want popcorn, plus you need a refill."

"No I don't. I just…"

"_Nrocpop raeppasid."_

Dick didn't even have to look down. He sighed with a defeated grin on his face and began the long trek down the stairs to the concessions.

"And a candle apple!" he heard from behind him, never turning back but raising his hand in acknowledgement.

At the concession stand after a few minutes in line, he finally made it to the counter and made his order. He paid and walked away to the condiment station searching for napkins when he bumped into a small girl trying to balance her circus treasures she had acquired. One fell to the ground and Dick reached down and picked it up and handed it back to her when their eyes locked. The elder girl who protected her fellow abductees stared back at her in wide eyed disbelief. Her eyes and mouth opened wide when Dick smiled at her and put his fingers over his lips, in a silent hush request.

She smiled broadly and he winked back.

"Enjoy the show," he whispered

"I will," she grinned, "and thank you."

"No thank you. You saved me too," he replied and walked off leaving the young girl curios as to why he would say such a thing. Dick got to the bottom of the stairs to begin the climb back up and turned to see the girl still standing there smiling at him. He cheerfully made his way up, not being able to remember how long it had been since he'd felt this good. It was time.

Weeks later inside the Starlight Diner in East Gotham, two figures sat at a table, one eating his meal slowly, savoring every bite, the other eating three times the amount at three times the speed. The nervous waitress had to go back to the kitchen to look up the steps to administer the Heimlich maneuver if it had become necessary.

They had not made the sixth month rendezvous date that they agreed upon, but both agreed _better late than never_. The men were laughing, throwing insults and sarcastic retorts back and forth. The waitress assumed them to be two old friends who hadn't seen each other in a while, she had no idea how right she was.

Stories of adventures, fires, circus lives, waterfalls, trapezes. black bears, German food. Everything under sun they two had seen or done. Only the positive memories this time, nothing dark from their past ever being mentioned. There was no need to revisit them. No more looking back, it was time to move forward.

They were notified to report to the Hall of Justice at 6:00 pm sharp. At ten minutes past 10:00 pm they were nowhere near ready to leave, having way too much fun. They League would have to wait, this was their moment. This was where the friendship had begun, this is where it continued.

Dick laughed at some stupid remark Wally had made, slowly eating his onion rings, not touching the second basket he had ordered, clearly nearing his limit.

"Uh dude you going to eat those?" referring to the untouched second order.

"Nah, there yours, that's why I ordered them, It was the only way to keep my burger safe, plus isn't that's what best pals are for?"

Wally smiled; fist pumped his partner, and moved the second order in front of him.

Across the street, two silent figures observed the men eat their meal, carefully making their way towards the diner, preparing their plan.

At the large window at the front of the establishment, Artemis Crock and Zatanna Zatarra stood unnoticed by the two friends in heated conversation over the upcoming Gotham - Central City double header a few days from now. The girls just smiled at each other. Both were wearing heavy wool trench coats and nicely knitted hats to battle the bitter Gotham winter. Artemis' long blond hair flowed freely out the hat, courtesy of a small spell from a good friend, a striking difference from the nearly shaven head she had sported weeks ago.

The two men so intently in debate didn't notice the women standing outside, until a light rap on the window drew their attention. The girls grinned and opened their jackets in a mock flashing gesture, which caused all four to erupt into laughter. The two heroines made their way inside and sat next to their boyfriends. Artemis crawled into Wally's body, resting her head on his shoulder, while Z and Dick locked fingers and eyes. The archer without any permission reached to the table and took one of Wally's two milkshakes and began drinking it without the slightest protest from the speedster, a sure sign of true love in Nightwing's book. Wally kissed her head and drew her even closer to him then physics should have allowed. The four sat for another half hour reminiscing about the past and their plans for the future. The League could wait.

Shortly after, the foursome made their way towards Sullivan Street where one of three Zeta Stations in Gotham was strategically placed. Dick found it odd that Zatanna had led them to the farthest station from where that had met up, but he was too busy enjoying the reunion to protest.

As they turned onto South 5th Street, a few block down, several figures stood under a street light in deep conversation. Dick and Wally immediately froze as the group silenced themselves and made their way to them. Wally stared at Dick in concern, noting the same apprehension present on his best friends face.

"So where you guys going?" Conner asked.

Dick stepped forward. "Uh..we got the call. The Leagues ready."

"Then I guess we are too," Megan replied stepping up from behind the half Kryptonian. "We're coming with you."

Behind Conner and Megan, coming into the light stood Bart Allen, Lagann, Barbara Gordon, Tim Drake, Roy Harper, and the rest of their teammates.

"Guys you don't have to," Wally protested. "This only concerns Dick and I."

"The hell it does." Roy snapped.

Dick rubbed his hand through his hair, uncertain how to read the situation. "Look, we really appreciate the sentiment, but we need to do this alone."

"Apologies my friends, but you will not." The group parted like the proverbial ocean as Kaldur approached.

"Do you remember the first time we were all together? We forged something powerful, something important. We did good work back then, and we will continue to do so."

Megan added "We're not just a team, we're a….. "

"Family." Bart interrupted.

"And families stick together," Megan finished.

"Where one goes, we all go," Tim exclaimed.

"Were not sidekicks. The League doesn't not tell us what to do. Not anymore" Roy added.

"Will do it better next time," Dick exclaimed looking directly a Wally who nodded back.

"Agreed." Kaldur finished

Artemis took Wally's face in her hands and brought it to hers; kissing him "We'll be here every step of the way"

Conner approached the two and gave them an understanding smile "They're going to get on board or get out of the way. It's that simple."

Dick and Wally nodded to him, grateful for his statement and the sentiment behind it. It was never spoken aloud, never mentioned again, but as they all made their way to the transporter, it had been granted. Forgiveness. What happens next would be anyone's guess, but they would face it together. Today was the day.

_Author's Note Updated.__ Sorry about the false start. A reviewer told me I had way too many typos and it was hard to read. They were right and it was very distracting. I was so ready to publish I should have proofread more. My Bad._

_ This was a blast to write, it really seemed to do it on its own. I sincerely appreciate everyone who followed, and everyone who reviewed. I know many of you were curious as to what the League was going to do, but sometimes it's best to remain vague and let your imaginations run with it. _

_There are so many great writers out there, and for you all to waste a little time with me means a lot. I have two pretty interesting (at least I think so) ideas that takes place slightly outside of the continuity, but won't even think about starting them until the rest of the season 2 finishes. Let's hope it rocks and season 3 is green lit. As always there is an __**Epilogue**__ that may answer a few questions, so I'm not letting you go that easy. R&R and as always hope you enjoy._


	13. Epilogue

_Author's Note. __That's it. I'm done. I know you are supposed to write for yourself, but knowing people read and possibly enjoyed this made it a lot more fun and satisfying. This is the most followed-most reviewed story I have ever done. Thanks everyone. Please drop me one final review; what you liked it, what you didn't, or what you would have liked to see. It was never my intention to actually write about the tribunal itself. I know a lot of you are disappointed by this, but I thought everyone would have a version of how the how they thought things would go down, so leaving it up to your imagination and interpretations always seemed the best option. My own personal Dark Knight Rises ending. However if Ollie bought them a nice home and they're back at Stanford (which they were by the way even though I never mentioned it) you can probably guess things went in their favor. I pretty much went with Conner's last words if that is a hint._

_I have a real dark story that is shaping up nicely. Will not even consider writing it until after YJ season finishes in 2013. If you like my stuff, favorite me. Might sneak a prologue out just to tease._

_Also as an added bonus, or punishment depending on your point of view, I have a quick story that's been sitting on my desktop screaming to get out. It's called __**Understanding**__, a humorous look at the way Wally told Lawrence Crock he was getting married to his youngest daughter. No angst, just fun. Could fit right into this story. Hope you'll give it a read if you get a chance. Just stupid fun stuff. See ya in 2013…..unless The Mayans were right..._

Epilogue

Dick had been walking aimlessly through the subdivision for hours when he finally gathered the courage to seek out his destination. The neighborhood had such charm, such a sense of normalcy to it. The most accurate description he could come up with was peaceful, something his life had been lacking for months. He tried to imagine himself in a place like this someday, away from the crowds and energy of Gotham, in a quite suburbia where a crime didn't take place every 6.5 minutes. To his surprise, he could actually see it.

He was anxious, not wanting to lay a burden on them again, but he was his only choice. Dick decided he was ready and hoped he would agree to help put his plan into action.

The home they shared was no starter house, but something nice with lots of potential. For two soon-to-be graduating college students, it was more than they could have ever hoped for. The house was a basic craftsman style with a perfectly manicured lawn (so him and his anal nature) and so beautifully landscaped with colorful and exotic flowers (so opposite of the persona she outwardly portrayed). As soon as you walked on the lot the aroma from the flowers was almost intoxicating. The house had been a wedding present from Oliver, and after many loud and pointless arguments, the two finally relented and accepted his generosity, She had never wanted to ask him of anything, he had already done so much, but she was the daughter he always wanted and would have to accept that role and all the benefits that came with it.

The house was on a corner wooded lot with a fenced in backyard which they told everyone was for the pit bull they adopted, but in reality was a not so subtle hint from Dinah and Ollie that they should start having babies.

As Dick approached the front door, he noticed the glowing hue of the television reflecting through the bay window. He imagined them sitting together, her head lovingly resting on his shoulder enjoying a movie and popcorn. No longer assassins and meta-humans, but loving husband and wife, their days of heroics and recklessness finally coming to an end.

He lightly knocked on the front door to no answer. It was late and he didn't want to startle them or set off the dog, but he needed their help and he needed it soon. He couldn't believe he was going to have to ask for their assistance one more time, the last had almost cost friendships, relationships, and lives. He desperately hoped this one would not lead to such extremes again, but there were no guarantees in life.

With no answer, he glanced through the window and saw movement and shadows towards the back of the house. They were definitely awake, so he left the front porch and moved towards the back yard. The gate was locked, but no obstacle as he stealthily scaled the tall wooden fence and landed softly on the other side. Through the window, only covered by a sheer transparent curtain, he saw a flash of movement, so he made his way to the glass to knock lightly and get their attention.

His mouth fell open as the nude figures inside ran swiftly around the room clothed only in a smile. Artemis dove across the room and in one smooth motion rolled to a perfect kneeling position and fired the weapon. Streams of cold water splashed against the speedster and he yelled in mock anger.

"You are so dead."

"Bring it on Speedy."

"Please don't call me that, you're killing the mood."

She laughed manically and streaked across the room, but there was no escaping a speedster. She was down and pinned under him in the time it takes to blink.

They smiled and stared into each other's eyes as their lips met and she wrapped her arms around his lower back and pulled his body into hers.

Dick quickly turned away, but couldn't help but laugh. Suddenly he found himself 13 again sitting in Mt. Justice watching the two soon to be lovers arguing, fighting, and flirting constantly, not realizing they were soul mates in waiting. They were young adults now, starting a life together, possibly one day a family, but deep down they were still the two love-struck teenagers that kissed one day on the observation deck of the Watchtower and countless times thereafter.

Artemis lay on the ground underneath the speedster lightly moaning as Wally's kissed and nipped and her neck and shoulder. Her eyes were closing and she was definitely in the throngs of rapture when she saw the faintest of outlines through the curtain.

She screamed "Window," and leapt across the room suddenly with a crossbow quickly aimed at the intruder outside with the speedster next to her preparing to deal with the threat.

Nightwing realized he may inadvertently kicked the hornets' nest and quickly tapped and announced his presence to drop the tension back down to Defcon 3.

"Guys it's Dick. I'm so sorry, no one answered the door and I saw the light was on."

Wally and Artemis ignored their guest as they glanced over at each other.

"You keep a crossbow in the linen closet? What the hell Artemis. I get stuff out of there all the time."

She quickly retorted. "We are under attack and the first thing you do is get your pants on. My god Wally how we didn't all get killed waiting for you to fix your hair and makeup back then I will never know."

"Flash is a codename Babe, not a lifestyle. Speaking of which…"

Artemis looked down at all her glory and quickly grabbed two placemats and strategically placed them.

"Uh guys, can I come in for a few. I uh…need some help," Nightwing asked hesitantly.

Artemis let out a growl of frustration as she made her way back to the bedroom, never turning to look at her husband.

"Ten minutes West, and then we finish our game of Ninja versus Speedster. I'm not going to be so nice this time."

Out of Dick's vision she turned her head and gave Wally and evil smile, dropping the placemats and giving a wiggle of her bare hips that she knew would drive her husband wild.

Wally sighed and came to the front of the house and opened the door to welcome his friend in.

"I'm really sorry I didn't call Wally. It's just kind of a security issue and I couldn't reach you guys on the League communicators."

From the back of the house he could her Artemis yell. "Maybe it's because we don't have them anymore genius."

Wally rolled his eyes, "You'll have to excuse her. She was losing and is in a bad mood now."

"I was not Speedy! and you better not be rolling your eyes!"

Wally looked at his friend and smirked. "I hate it when she calls me that. I liked it better when all she did was punch my arm."

Once again her voice echoed through the hall, "That can be arranged Wally, and I'm pretty sure you like what I do now just fine."

Wally blushed realizing how right she was, regained his composure, and turned back around to face his friend. He knew if Dick had come in person, it had to be important. He was hesitant. The last time he had come over unannounced, it had resulted in a mission that no matter the outcome, had almost cost them their lives.

"I need some help."

"For the love of God Grayson, what is it now?" Artemis' voice becoming clearer as she exited the bedroom, wearing her Stanford sweatpants and a kid flash t-shirt.

"I know you guys are tired of me asking for things, but this is really important and you're the only ones I can trust."

Echoes of months ago silently ran through the married couples mind. Bridges had been rebuilt and fences mended. There were no guarantees they would agree to it, but Wally's best friend deserved to be heard out.

Artemis asked first. "What do you need us to do?"

"Actually it's just Wally, but I wouldn't bet against you getting drug into it at some point. It's a short term operation, just a couple of hours at the most, but it will probably have some long term ramifications.

Wally sighed. He glanced at the archer and she nodded slightly back. They silently agreed and prepared to hear the plan.

"I'm looking for a best man you busy in a couple of weeks?"


	14. Broken Promises

_Author's Note.__ When I came up with the idea for this, after a few chapters were written I realized how easily this would fit into to __**TMNFU**__ so I made it a sequel, a really dark one. I just wanted to give you all a taste and welcome you to follow it if you liked the original. This is easily the darkest thing I have ever written, not just for what happens to the victims, but also for what has become of the team. It could fit into so many genres and may have to be changed to M before it's done. This not a happy story and not promising a happy ending. Remember everything is not as it seems._

Broken Promises

A dark sequel to "_They May Never Forgive Us"_. High Profile Crime Bosses and Super Villains are being found savagely murdered, with their killer leaving behind a unique calling card.

With the public in fear and suspicion of the Justice League, and the hero community splintered by its past, Batman must quietly reform the covert team and its original members to investigate the murders and find this serial killer before the Government hunts down and outlaws all vigilantes. However things aren't what they seem.

Set years after Invasion. High T for Dark and Adult Themes, Murder, Suicide. Profanity, Betrayal.

Prologue

Roman Sionis didn't know how he had gotten here. He was paralyzed from the neck down, unable to feel or move his limbs. The last thing he remembered was sitting behind his desk back in Gotham going over shipping manifests, then everything went dark. There was no doubt in his mind that his spine was broken, but how much damage had occurred and if there was still time reverse the paralysis remained unanswered. Suddenly his body was dropped into the snow and his blinders removed.

The man known as Black Mask did not recognize the figure that stood before him, but the individual seemed extremely familiar. Even through the howling blizzard that swirled around and distorted his vision, he was sure there was a smile on his assailant's face.

"Where are we?"

"Russia. Verkhoyansk or Oymyakon I think. There aren't many street signs around here."

"If you've got a point, it's time for you to make it. Am I supposed to be impressed that you bypassed my security? The men who work for me are an idiot, that's why I have so much turnover on my staff. In my line of work it's hard to find competent people sometimes. So if this is a shakedown, let's get on with it goddamnit and name your price."

"Price?" the figure asked?

"Yes. Price." Black Mask calmly hissed. "I am a businessman and I assume this is a negotiation. Name your price, I've got things to attend to."

The figure chuckled and shook their head.

"You have nothing left to attend to and you have nothing that I want."

The figure walked around the immobilized crime boss and grabbed him by the neck and jerked his chin forward, drawing his eyes to the strangers. "It's about 50 degrees below zero, give or take. I want you to take the time you have left and try to remember the faces of all that you've sent to their deaths, all the suffering and misery that has resulted because of your actions."

Black Mask tried to force the bargaining to begin when a powerful fist savagely struck his jaw, slamming his skinless skull directly to the frozen tundra.

"You don't get it do you, this is not a negotiation, this is a cleansing. One less rodent to spread plague and disease."

The figure removed the zip ties that bound Black Mask's hands and feet, and his lifeless limbs flopped to the ground. The stranger pulled out a small clear vial and poured the solution into the crime lords jacket.

"Sorry, almost forgot my signature."

"You are one cold motherfucker," Mask sneered

"Poor choice of words on your part, but overall true. Someone's bound to find you by the spring thaw, that is if the wildlife around here has left any part of you to be found."

"You can't do this goddamnit. You guys have a code."

The figure laughed. "Code? There is no code. There never was. Long ago it was about Justice, that's what you're finally getting now. Justice."

The wind began to howl and Black Mask struggled to jerk his body to the side to scream for one last chance, one last bargaining session, but the figure slowly disappeared into the ice and snow.

As the stranger began to blend into the storm, they glanced back and spoke loudly enough to be heard over the wind. "If it's any consequence, you're not the first, nor the last. You're just a number."

Black Mask screamed; spit melting the snow where his head rest. "I swear to god you'll pay for this you son of a bitch! Someone is going to find you and make you pay!"

"Not if no one's alive to send the bill."


End file.
